


Тень у колодца

by Svengaly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: Размер: миди, 14 938 словПейринг/Персонажи: оригинальныеКатегория: дженЖанр: рассказ о привиденияхРейтинг: RКраткое содержание: В самом обычном доме на самой обычной лондонской улице появился призрак





	Тень у колодца

Воскресенье выдалось ненастным. 

Радость лондонцев, задыхавшихся от смрада в течение долгого жаркого августа, оказалась недолгой. На город упала мгла; никто не замечал, что день убывает — света и без того не видели круглые сутки. 

Призрачный город, — подумала Аманда, — обитатели которого превратились в духов и будут витать в тумане, пока не осознают, кто они на самом деле. И тогда Лондон снова станет настоящим, выглянет солнце, но она этого не увидит, перенесённая в мир призраков. 

По дорожке к дому шли Роджерсы, с которыми тётя договорилась ехать к службе, — ужасно настоящие. Вот бы они куда-нибудь перенеслись! 

— Сюзи! — позвала Аманда. 

— Да, мисс? — Горничная, одетая для выхода, заглянула в спальню. 

— Роджерсы пришли. Открой им, будь добра. Тётя уже спустилась?

— Спускается, мисс. 

— Тогда и мне нужно поторопиться. 

Аманда взглянула на себя в зеркало над камином и рассеянно улыбнулась отражению. Унылая погода имела одно преимущество: в сером свете розовые щёки казались матово-бледными. Хотя Аманда и прожила в Лондоне почти три года, деревенский румянец никак не желал уступить место интересной бледности. 

— Кажется, миссис Буллкот им открыла, — сказала Сюзи, имея в виду Роджерсов. 

В её голосе прозвучало облегчение. 

— Не забудь сделать реверанс, когда Роджерсы тебя увидят, — напомнила Аманда, выходя в коридор. — Милая у тебя шляпка. Подарок?

— Нет, мисс, сама купила. Семьи у меня нет, отчего не потратиться. 

Аманда не желала проводить дни напролёт с метёлкой для пыли в руке, но в этот момент она ощутила что-то вроде зависти: самой ей за всю жизнь не представилась возможность заработать хоть пенни. Говоря по совести, приходись она тёте Селии не племянницей, а чужим человеком, пришлось бы платить ей как домоправительнице. 

Всё утро она провела в заботах: проследила, чтобы накрыли стол к завтраку, а после убрали гостиную, спрятав от посетителей журналы — особенно «Иллюстрированные лондонские новости», самые интересные из всех. К счастью, тёте Селии было всё равно, что читает её племянница, пусть и по воскресеньям. Страшно подумать, что ждало бы её в доме Роджерсов! Образчики душеспасительного чтения, предлагаемого соседями, мог оценить лишь человек, твёрдо вознамерившийся не получать от жизни ни малейшей радости. 

Окна заперли, огонь в каминах присыпали мокрой золой, чтобы угля хватило надолго и сгорело поменьше, пока никого нет дома. 

Миссис Буллкот, посещавшая пресвитерианскую церковь, должна была уйти сразу после хозяев. Сюзи, возможно, тоже хотелось отправиться в церковь самостоятельно, в сопровождении одного из поклонников, но в этом вопросе тётя Селия была непреклонна. 

Из гостиной доносились приветствия. Миссис Роджерс предстала во всём своём воскресном блеске и славе. Её могучие формы туго обтягивало дорогое пальто на меху, щёки приятно розовели под благотворным слоем французских румян, а из-под шляпы красиво ниспадали фальшивые русые локоны. Казалось, особа, столь падкая до искусственных ухищрений, должна быть снисходительна к маленьким проявлениям женского тщеславия у других, однако миссис Роджерс любила ближних больше, чем самою себя, и прилагала все усилия, чтобы уберечь их от греха. Когда дело касалось хорошеньких девушек, её забота принимала поистине устрашающие формы. Особенно её раздражали ясные глаза, розовые щечки и неукротимая живость Сюзи. Вот и сейчас она одарила горничную, исправно сделавшую книксен, суровым взглядом и отвернулась. 

Её супруг поздоровался с Амандой, едва разжав тонкие губы, а на Сюзи обратил не больше внимания, чем на вазу с сухой травой. Мистер Роджерс был, что называется, видный мужчина. Крупный нос с горбинкой и выдающийся подбородок придавали ему сходство со статуями в соборе святого Павла, но его портил надменный вид и высокомерный, презрительный взгляд. Аманда полагала, что мистер Роджерс ничем не заслужил право относиться к окружающим свысока, однако благоразумно держала это мнение при себе. 

— Вот и ты, милая, — промолвила тётя, отметив опоздание племянницы недовольным тоном. 

Аманда потупилась, приняв самый извиняющийся вид, какой могла. К счастью, тётя не имела привычки читать нравоучения, а Роджерсам такая возможность не представилась — пришло время выходить. 

Улицу укрывал ржаво-чёрный туман, из окон домов и витрин лавок сочился слабый свет газовых рожков. Тётя Селия заморгала и чихнула. Аманда вынула из сумочки носовой платок и прижала к носу, стараясь не вдыхать глубоко. Белая ткань платка темнела на глазах. 

— Цветочки свежие, цветочки душистые! Всего пенни за букетик! — заунывно доносилось из мглы. 

Идти было недалеко, однако за эти четверть часа они надышались вволю. 

Роджерсы шли впереди; мистер Роджерс будто не замечал, что его супруга дышит с присвистом, и двигался с приличной скоростью, волоча её за локоть. Аманда, держа под руку тётю, старалась не слишком от них отставать и в то же время не бежать, чтобы не оскальзываться на мокрых булыжниках.

К церкви подъезжали экипажи; останавливаясь, выпускали пассажиров и быстро отъезжали, не желая создавать толкотню. Аманда и Сюзи отгоняли уличных мальчишек и нищих, вьющихся вокруг тёти Селии, как мухи. 

Они поравнялись с брогамом, в котором смутно шевелилось многоглавое, многорукое чудовище. Помахав щупальцами, чудовище распалось на две отдельные фигуры. Брогам с возницей уехал, а из туманных миазмов показалась дородная фигура майора Личмана. Когда-то, лет двадцать назад, это был красивый, статный мужчина, по утверждению тёти Селии — один из самых завидных холостяков, которых она знала. Семейное положение майора с тех пор не переменилось в отличие от внешности: он прибавил несколько стоунов, его пышные бакенбарды совсем поседели, а мясистый нос и щёки рдели румянцем, словно у святого Николая. Аманда очень его любила за добродушие и отсутствие оскорбительной снисходительности, которая так часто огорчала её при общении с мужчинами.

— Доброе утро! — бодро сказал майор. — Доброе утро!

Привычку всякую фразу повторять по два раза он приобрёл в полку, где часто имел дело с новобранцами. Майор раскланялся с Роджерсами, поприветствовал тётю Селию как старый друг и обратил широкое улыбающееся лицо к Аманде и Сюзи. 

— А вот и вы, барышни! А вот и вы! Ну и погодка сегодня выдалась! Однако воскресенье есть воскресенье, а служба есть служба. 

— Не много ли чести для прислуги — причислять её к барышням? — холодно сказала миссис Роджерс. 

Майор ничего не ответил, поскольку занят был беседой с тётей Селией, но Аманда решила, что замечание не должно сойти соседке с рук. 

— Позвольте уступить вам место, моё не так близко к проходу, — сказала она, входя в церковь. — Вас продует, а в вашем возрасте это опасно. 

— Я всегда здесь сижу, — ответила миссис Роджерс с ноткой негодования в голосе. 

— Сегодня в церкви сквозняк. Возможно, ваш супруг не откажется поменяться с вами местами.

— Тогда продует его.

Аманда мысленно согласилась, что лучше заболеть самой, чем находиться в одном доме с простуженным мистером Роджерсом. 

Тяжело вздохнув, тётя Селия опустилась на место.

— Ох, как уныло сегодня, — произнесла она, устраивая вокруг себя зонтик, сумку и молитвенник. — Надеюсь, проповедь будет не слишком тоскливой. 

— Разве может слово Божие быть тоскливым? — произнёс Роджерс наставительно. 

— В нашем викарии начитанности больше, чем благочестия, — отозвался майор Личман. — Много цитат! Много цитат! 

Аманда эту тему не обсуждала. Она размышляла над подготовкой к предстоящему обеду. Всё ли куплено? Хватит ли свечей? Не слишком ли дорого обойдутся цветы? Возможно, тёте не понравятся лишние расходы, но без цветов стол будет выглядеть уныло.

Будь за обедом только Роджерсы и майор, Аманда не переживала бы так, но тётя пригласила ещё какого-то дальнего родственника майора. Девушка подозревала, что причиной приглашения послужило то, что этот родственник был холостяк — видимо, последний в Лондоне, — и предполагалось, что она не должна упустить свой шанс. 

 

***   
К обеду Аманда надела платье из сиреневого шёлка, отделанное бархатными лентами; когда-то оно принадлежало её матери, но об этом никто не знал. Аманда и Сюзи полностью его перелицевали, переделали рукава, сменили отделку и ушили в талии. Иными словами, девушка должна была чувствовать себя во всеоружии, однако ощущала только робость. 

Хотя Аманда ничего не ожидала от нового знакомства, при виде соседа по столу она ощутила смутное разочарование: не старый и не молодой, высокий, худой, с зачёсанными назад волосами неопределённого цвета и выступающими скулами. Неприятным он не был и мог бы показаться привлекательным, потрудись хоть раз сменить равнодушно-скучающую мину на какую-нибудь другую. Нового знакомого представили как профессора Холта, упомянув, что он занимается историей Средних веков. 

Миссис Роджерс усадили напротив, и она то и дело впивалась в Аманду неприятным пронизывающим взглядом, словно пытаясь прочесть мысли девушки. Преуспев, миссис Роджерс была бы разочарована: последний в Лондоне холостяк не вызывал у Аманды никаких чувств, кроме неловкости. 

Тётя держалась с обычной уверенностью, мягко направляя беседу. 

Миссис Роджерс жаловалась на погоду, на холод и туман, на то, что лето было ужасным, а осень — ещё хуже, остальные вторили ей, как хор в опере. Когда благодатная, но не бесконечная тема погоды исчерпалась, разговор принял самый неприятный оборот: современные нравы. 

Роджерсы набросились на неё, будто пара гулей на аппетитного покойника, и живо разобрали по косточкам эмпансипе, атеистов, удручающе легкомысленного «Микадо» и теории Джона Рёскина. Миссис Роджерс заикнулась об Оскаре Уайльде, но муж бросил на неё такой взгляд, что это неподобающее для упоминания в обществе девицы имя пеплом осыпалось с её губ. Желая искупить свой промах, она перешла на отношение молодых леди к прислуге. Спасаясь, Аманда уцепилась за оброненное майором Личманом упоминание Бульвер-Литтона и историй о привидениях.

— А вы сами когда-нибудь видели призраков, сэр?

— Не скажу, что видел, моя дорогая, не скажу. — охотно отозвался майор. — Но всё-таки столько людей их видели, что они должны существовать. 

Холт при этих словах едва заметно улыбнулся и взглянул на доброго майора довольно-таки высокомерно. Аманда поняла, что просто обязана сказать нечто весомое в защиту привидений. 

— Может быть, призраки — это образы, запечатлённые в камне или дереве, которые воспроизводятся в течение многих лет, — предположила она. — Как на фотографии. Нужно определённое освещение, чтобы образы проявились, поэтому их видят по ночам или в тёмных помещениях — замках и старых домах.

— Образы на фотографиях не движутся, — заметил Холт. 

Тётя Селия бросила на Аманду одобрительный взгляд: так или иначе, а ей удалось разговорить гостя, который до того проронил от силы дюжину слов. 

— Братья Люмьеры в своём синематографе показывали поезд, который двигался как настоящий, так что зрители в зале перепугались, — не отступила Аманда. — Но я не утверждаю, что это единственное объяснение. Вдруг и вправду души умерших людей, не закончивших важное дело, не могут покинуть наш мир, пока дело не будет завершено. 

— В рассказах о привидениях поражает бесцельность их появления, — заявил мистер Роджерс к удивлению Аманды, не ожидавшей, что сосед поддержит тему. — Они ничего не говорят и ни о чём не просят. Если у них действительно осталось важное дело, следовало бы как-нибудь дать понять, в чём оно заключается.

— Я читала о случаях, когда жертва преступления показывает место, где спрятано её тело, или указывает на преступника, — сказала Аманда. 

— В «Удольфских тайнах», вероятно? — спросил Холт, и все мужчины улыбнулись самым снисходительным образом — даже добрейший майор Личман.

— Это бродячий сюжет. Ещё античные авторы к нему прибегали, не могу сказать, из каких соображений — потому ли, что такие случаи происходили в действительности, или просто из желания развлечь читателей. 

Аманда, раздражённая тем, что уловка обернулась против неё самой, осталась довольна своим ответом и добрым словом вспомнила мисс Апшоу, преподававшую литературу в школе для девочек. По крайней мере, она не выглядела окончательной дурочкой. 

— Мне нравится версия о фотографии, — сказала тётя Селия. 

— Фотографии не могут причинить людям вред, — ответил Холт, — а призраки, по всей видимости, могут. 

— Наверное, те, кто их видят, впадают в панику и вредят себе сами. Разве вы, профессор, верите в существование призраков?

— Могу сказать лишь, что мисс Мэтерс права: на протяжении веков люди в них верили. Даже самые невероятные мифы несут крупицу истины, — продолжал Холт. Судя по затаённой усмешке, он решил разыграть собеседников, но этого вроде никто не замечал. — Современный человек — не такое уже совершенство здравого смысла. Наши предки были не глупее нас, они лишь мыслили в ином контексте и считали призраков столь же реальными, как мы считаем реальными законы гравитации. 

— Гравитацию нельзя отрицать, — сказала Аманда. — Если я уроню чашку, она упадёт на пол.

— Но объяснить падение чашки можно не только земным притяжением, — возразил Холт. Его улыбка стала заметнее. — Кто-то может объяснить его проявлением воли Господней. Законы и мораль существуют в сознании людей, а сознание меняется. Вчера люди верили в призраков, сегодня большинство делает вид, что не верит — ровно до тех пор, пока не столкнётся с ними. 

— Мне надо над этим подумать, — майор Личман допил вино и вытер салфеткой усы. — В частности над тем, что гравитации и привидениям всё равно, верю я в них или нет. 

— Мораль не может меняться. — Услышав знакомое слово, миссис Роджерс встрепенулась и вступила в беседу. — Добро всегда остаётся добром, а зло остаётся злом во все эпохи — язычники египетские не знали Христа, но знали, что есть Добро!

— И даже в каменном веке дикарь, ударив по голове ближнего своего дубиной, знал, что его ждёт воздаяние в ином мире, — поддержал её майор Личман, прикрывая рукой улыбку. 

— По геологическим меркам каменный век был совсем недавно, — сказал профессор Холт брюзгливо. — Для большинства жителей Империи он и сейчас в разгаре.

Аманда хихикнула. Миссис Роджерс бросила на неё неодобрительный взгляд. На Холта она так не смотрела, хотя именно он изрекал Ужасные Вещи. Аманда спровоцировала его выступление и одобряла то, что он говорил — настоящая Евина дочь, любопытная и легкомысленная. Другое дело миссис Роджерс: она из племени людей, не сотворённых из глины и не причастных к краже яблок. Наверное, самозародились из терний и волчцов специально, чтобы глядеть на вас с осуждением. 

— Если я когда-нибудь встречусь с призраком, то сделаю всё, чтобы помочь ему добиться справедливости и обрести покой, — торжественно пообещала Аманда. 

— Прекрасное намерение! — одобрил майор Личман. 

— В духе рыцарей Камелота, — добавил Холт, опять всё испортив. 

На десерт подали пирожные с апельсиновой прослойкой и миндальный кекс, облитый сахарной глазурью. Аманда обожала и то, и другое, но в обществе, разумеется, могла позволить себе только ломтик: у девушки из хорошей семьи желудок не больше напёрстка. После она села за фортепьяно и спела «Песнь моя летит с мольбою». Особым певческим талантом Аманда не отличалась, однако гости оказались так любезны, что выразили одобрение её скромным способностям.

Справившись с повинностью, Аманда наконец улучила момент, чтобы выскользнуть из гостиной по одной из тех надобностей, которых девушкам иметь не полагается, раз уж у них нет желудка. После она пробралась в кухню, взяла шаль Сюзи и вышла в сад. В течение нескольких минут гости смогут обойтись без неё. Усевшись на скамью, Аманда сложила руки на коленях и стала глядеть на тени движущихся ветвей. Голосов здесь не было слышно. Какое-то время Аманда тихо сидела в темноте, ни о чём не думая, с бессознательным удовольствием прислушиваясь к шелесту деревьев и далёкому уличному шуму. У земли вихрился холодный ветер. Она обхватила себя руками, но не сделала попытки встать. Ей не хотелось возвращаться в дом.

«Тётя рассердится, если увидит, что я пренебрегаю гостями», — подумала она. 

Летом и осенью в саду росли цветы, сейчас из земли торчали лишь сухие стебли отцветших роз, а под крышей вились голые побеги жимолости. 

Аманда вдруг представилось, что мир погиб. Странная идея! Странная и пугающая. Но в ужасе было некое очарование: конец мира, и она одна, перед лицом враждебной Вселенной, исторгшей из себя человека. Аманда поёжилась и плотнее запахнула шаль.

— Здесь довольно холодно.

Она вздрогнула и обернулась. 

— Вам холодно, — уточнил Холт.

— Вовсе нет. Просто я представила кое-что. 

— Что именно?

— Мир, в котором нет людей. Катастрофу, погубившую род человеческий. Опустевшие города, остановившиеся машины, погасшие фонари. Не работают фабрики, не звонят колокола, домашние животные выживают, как умеют, а для диких настало раздолье. Что бы я стала делать, оставшись одна в таком мире?

— Любопытная фантазия. — Холт как будто вправду заинтересовался, по крайней мере, выражение скуки исчезло с его лица. — Довольно страшная. 

— В этом вся прелесть, — заметила Аманда. — Люди любят страшное. Страшное доставляет наслаждение, когда ты сама в безопасности.

— Как романы мисс Корелли или мисс Эйр?

— Мисс Бронте, вы хотите сказать? — поправила Аманда, подумав.

— Да, наверное. 

— Вы разве их не читали? 

— Не имел чести. — Верхняя губа Холта презрительно дрогнула. 

— Ну так вы не знаете, о чём говорите, — сказала уязвлённая Аманда, которой был дорог образ мистера Рочестера. — «Джен Эйр» вовсе не страшная. Кроме эпизодов с сумасшедшей до того, как узнаёшь, в чём дело. После этого не страшно, только жаль их всех троих. Человек не виноват, что рождается с душевной болезнью. Нечестно запирать его на чердаке.

— Что ещё с ним делать? 

— Лечить, — ответила Аманда.

— Нет способов вылечить сумасшествие.

— Для любой болезни есть лечение.

— Откуда вам знать? Вы не медик. 

— А могла бы стать. — Аманда вздохнула. — Почему вы, мужчины, думаете, что мы глупы? Почему вы не позволяете нам учиться и сдавать экзамены, не позволяете работать? Если мы глупы, мы этого не сможем и отправимся по домам. Если сможем, значит, будем работать. Чего бояться? Вы ничего не теряете.

— Это рассуждение, во всяком случае, очень неглупое, — задумчиво сказал Холт, обращая взгляд с ночного неба, затянутого жёлтой пеленой тумана, на Аманду, и уже не отводя его. 

Холт не слишком нравился Аманде, но всё равно ей было приятно его неотрывное внимание. Вероятно, он любуется её тонким профилем, изящно уложенными локонами, кружевом вокруг шеи…

— Простите, но у вас в волосах запутались листья. Наверное, упали с дерева. 

Аманда залилась краской и поспешно вынула зеркальце из сумочки. Действительно, в причёску воткнулось несколько сухих листов. Теоретически это могло выглядеть очаровательно — словно она дриада или фея Осени. Практически Аманда выглядела деревенской неряхой. 

— Спасибо.

Аманда постаралась скрыть раздражение. Разумеется, лучше узнать о листьях от Холта, чем предстать в таком виде перед Роджерсами, но Аманда всё равно на него рассердилась. 

— Рад быть вам полезен. 

Последний холостяк в Лондоне определённо не оправдывал возлагаемых на него надежд. 

— Действительно, куда как полезно указать девушке на недостаток в её туалете. 

Укол достиг цели — Холт осознал свою промашку. Будь он человеком светским, тотчас перевёл бы разговор в шутку, но он этого не умел и предпочёл совсем замолчать. 

— Мне нужно идти к гостям, — сказала Аманда, изнывая от неловкости.

Холт поднялся и предложил ей руку, пришлось её принять: небольшое удовольствие для обоих. Видимо, произошедшее в саду произвело на профессора столь неприятное впечатление, что он сослался на важное дело, о котором якобы совсем забыл, и поспешил откланяться, не дожидаясь десерта. 

Аманда надеялась, что эту шитую белыми нитками уловку сочтут проявлением грубости, однако выяснилось, что Холт произвёл довольно-таки приятное впечатление на тётю и гостей. По крайней мере, на некоторых из них. 

— Незаурядный ум, — отметил майор Личман.

— Я бы так не сказал, — процедил Роджерс. — Одно лишь желание противоречить. Эти возмутители спокойствия не придумывают ничего своего, они попросту берут проверенные временем истины, которыми руководствуются достойные люди, и противоречат им.

— Не могу назвать профессора Холта возмутителем спокойствия, — заметила тётя, забавляясь. 

— Молодым людям свойственно стараться произвести впечатление, — проговорила миссис Роджерс с неслыханной снисходительностью. — Вполне невинное стремление. У них это проходит, как только они обзаводятся семьёй. 

Если профессор пытался избежать новых приглашений, то не преуспел. 

В пятницу он снова будет здесь, и о чём с ним разговаривать? Впрочем, это тётина забота. Аманда будет изображать ангела в доме: прелестную фарфоровую статуэтку, которая улыбается и загадочно молчит. Главное, чтобы в волосах не оказалось сухих листьев. 

Обед закончился поздно. После того, как гости ушли, Аманда отправила Сюзи помочь тёте приготовиться ко сну, проследила, чтобы наёмные горничные убрали со стола и привели в порядок столовую и гостиную, не прихватив при этом на память парочку салфеток или серебряных вилок, рассчиталась с ними, дала кухарке указания относительно завтрака, вместе с вернувшейся Сюзи пересчитала оставшиеся припасы, составила список покупок на утро и закрыла все ставни. 

После этого можно было подняться к себе и приготовиться ко сну. Сюзи помогла ей расшнуровать корсет и причесать волосы, после чего они наконец пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи. 

Аманда устала, но не настолько, чтобы отказаться от чтения перед сном. Она любовно перебрала свои сокровища: книги Фергюса Хьюма, Джорджа Макдональда, Райдера Хаггарда и Мэри Корелли. Был у неё и Диккенс, которого она любила, и Теккерей, которого находила скучным, захватывающие, иногда страшные книги Стивенсона, и уютный разрозненный Троллоп. Джейн Остин Аманде не слишком нравилась, зато случайно попавший в руки американский роман о белом ките и преследующем его безумном капитане неожиданно стал её любимой книгой. Аманда сама не могла понять, что в нём находит, однако эта история заставляла возвращаться к её страницам снова и снова. Эдгара По тётя отняла, Аманда успела прочесть лишь два рассказа — «Колодец и маятник» и «Маска Красной Смерти». Оба показались ей очень страшными. 

Она выбрала «Холодный дом» и прочла несколько страниц, пока глаза не начали слипаться. Аманда погасила свет и улеглась, однако сон всё не шёл. 

Ей уже двадцать, а она ещё не замужем. У неё нет призвания, ради которого можно отвергнуть семейную жизнь. Нет денег, которые позволят жить в своё удовольствие — то есть, путешествовать и читать. Неужели ей суждено остаться бедной старой девой? Но лучше так, чем выйти замуж без любви, без уважения к супругу, из одного стремления угодить мнению людей. 

Плач ветра в дымоходах пробудил неприятное ощущение тревоги. Внизу что-то хлопало и стучало. 

Выскользнув из кровати, Аманда облачилась в свободный шерстяной халат и ночные туфли, взяла лампу и вышла из спальни. Газовые рожки были погашены на ночь, тени от лампы колебались и плясали по стенам. 

Всё вроде было в порядке, но чувство тревоги лишь усилилось, волосы на затылке зашевелились, точно от чужого взгляда. Она обернулась и, разумеется, никого не увидела. 

Аманда собиралась вернуться в постель, как услышала новый звук: скрип ступеньки, будто кто-то украдкой поднимался на второй этаж. Присела, она бросила осторожный взгляд поверх перил. 

Кто-то и вправду поднимался. 

Аманда прижала руку к груди. Сердце колотилось так часто, словно собиралось выпрыгнуть из груди и убежать. Она спряталась в спальне, слегка приоткрыв дверь, и прикрутила лампу. Тяжело ступая, вошла тётя, одетая в халат, тоже с лампой в руке. Окинув коридор цепким взглядом, она открыла дверь своей комнаты и вошла внутрь.

Аманда глубоко вздохнула, чувствуя страх и в то же время — странное возбуждение. В гостиной опять что-то хлопнуло; возможно, там играла кошка или стучал плохо закреплённый ставень. Нужно было спуститься и посмотреть. Если окно открыто, холодный ветер выстудит весь дом. 

Внизу подле лестницы торчала белая фигура. 

— Кто здесь? — пискнула Аманда. 

— Это я, — прошелестела фигура. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Сюзи? Ты меня до смерти напугала! 

— Тише, мисс! — Горничная вцепилась в рукав Аманды и замотала головой. — Пожалуйста, он услышит!

Аманду пробрал нервный озноб. В глазах Сюзи стоял ужас. 

— Вор? — спросила она шёпотом.

Что делать? В доме ни одного мужчины. Если воры шарят в гостиной, нечего и думать, чтобы выбежать на улицу. 

— Нет, мисс, не вор! 

Аманда чуть не застонала от облегчения. 

— Тогда что с тобой такое? — спросила она, надеясь, что резкость тона приведёт Сюзи в чувство. 

— Оно там, — прошептала Сюзи, дрожа, подтащила Аманду к лестнице и трясущимся пальцем указала вниз.

Аманда вытянула шею и увидела то, отчего у неё перехватило дыхание. 

По гостиной плавало пятно белого света. Его очертания были настолько расплывчатыми и странными, что Аманда не взялась бы утверждать, что это в действительности такое. 

— Шаровая молния? — прошептала она.

— Это же призрак! — зашипела Сюзи. 

Пятно замерло. Его сияние усилилось, очертания вытянулись, превращаясь в отчётливо различимый силуэт. Мгновение призрак колыхался подобно пламени свечи на сквозняке, а затем неуверенно поплыл в сторону девушек. Сюзи тяжело, с присвистом задышала. 

— Не падай в обморок, — тихо сказала Аманда. 

Пятно заколебалось на месте и, передумав, скользнуло к французскому окну. Створки распахнулись, и пятно света выплыло в сад. 

— Пойдём за ним. 

От волнения Аманду бросило в жар, руки подрагивали. 

— Ни за что! — прошипела Сюзи и поспешила вслед за хозяйкой, едва не наступая на подол её халата. 

Пройдя через гостиную, Аманда толкнула створку окна, едва слышно заскрипевшую, и вышла в сад. Холодный ветер растрепал её волосы и забрался под одежду. Она чувствовала висящий в воздухе запах мокрых палых листьев, смешавшийся с неприятным душком тления — вероятно, где-то поблизости Мисси бросила задушенную птицу или мышь. 

Пятно застыло в нескольких шагах от фонаря, висевшего над дверью, и уплотнилось, сформировавшись в туманную фигуру. Оно совсем не походило на фотографию. Аманда твердила себе, что это не взаправду, что это ей лишь грезится. На какое-то время она потеряла способность связно мыслить. Из оцепенения её вывел шелестящий голос Сюзи.

— Смотрите, оно куда-то собралось.

Призрак, точно услышав их и испугавшись, метнулся вглубь сада. Не сговариваясь, девушки бросились вслед. Пятно света плавало над старым колодцем, словно рыбка; в следующий миг оно нырнуло и исчезло в глубине. 

Девушки переглянулись. 

— Нет, мисс. Близко к этому колодцу не подойду и вас не пущу, — сказала Сюзи твёрдо. 

— Лучше вернуться в дом, — согласилась оробевшая Аманда. 

Девушки быстро вошли в дом. Аманда захлопнула створки окна и задвинула щеколды.

— Это не поможет, — мрачно предрекла Сюзи. — От привидений преград нету. 

— Оно нам ничего не сделало. А вот грабители заберутся, могут и сделать. 

К счастью, тётя Селия и миссис Буллкот крепко спали и не слышали ночной суеты. Наскоро завершив обход, девушки разошлись по комнатам. 

Аманда свернулась клубочком в остывшей постели и натянула одеяло на голову. Под кроватью что-то зашуршало.

— Мисси! — позвала Аманда, вздрагивая от холода. 

Кошка вспрыгнула на кровать и затопталась, устраивая себе гнездо. Аманда выпростала руку из-под одеяла, положила её на мягкий, мерно вздымающийся кошачий бок и наконец успокоилась. 

***  
Новый день обещал стать таким унылым, что Аманда из чувства противоречия надела батистовую белую блузу и новую тёмно-синюю юбку. 

— Что творится в этом доме? — ворчала миссис Буллкот, собираясь идти в лавку. — Слышала я, как кто-то шастает из угла в угол всю ночь.

— Это кошка, — сказала Аманда. 

— Окна то открывались, то закрывались.

— Ветер стучал. 

Кухарка бросила на неё подозрительный взгляд, взяла свою корзинку и вышла. 

Сюзи накрывала на стол, беспрестанно вздрагивая, озираясь и роняя приборы. Тётя Селия глядела на неё, удивлённо вздёрнув брови.

— Что это с вами такое, девушка? — спросила она наконец.

Сюзи едва не разрыдалась.

— Ступай, ты нам больше не нужна, — велела Аманда и стала разливать чай. 

Как только завтрак закончится, она поспешила на кухню. Сюзи сидела, скорчившись, на табуретке. 

— Если будешь так себя вести, тебя рассчитают, — сказала Аманда, плотно прикрывая дверь за спиной. 

— Я сама уйду, мисс, вот ни на секундочку тут не останусь! 

— И куда же ты пойдёшь? — осведомилась Аманда. — У тебя, должно быть, полдюжины мест на примете, одно другого лучше. 

Сюзи хлюпнула носом. По веснушчатым щекам покатились слёзы, нижняя губа задрожала, как у обиженного ребёнка. 

— Не глупи. Зачем призраку причинять тебе зло? Ты ничего плохого не сделала. 

— Зачем он мне тогда показывается? — пробормотала Сюзи. — Уж не к добру это!

— Он и мне показывается. И я тоже не знаю за собой вины. Во всяком случае, такой вины, которая требует отмщения, — разве что это призрак печений, которые я девочкой таскала из буфета. 

— Вы таскали печенье? Вот бы не подумала. — Сюзи хихикнула. 

Она немного пришла в себя и теперь уже не выглядела так, словно собралась устроить каникулы в Бедламе. 

— Советую тебе никому не рассказывать о том, что ты видела. Что мы видели прошлой ночью. Нам всё равно никто не поверит.

— Вам поверят. 

— Нет, Сюзи. Да я и не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал, что у нас тут разгуливает привидение. Тётя разволнуется и расстроится, Роджерсы будут говорить, будто нет дыма без огня и мы сами виноваты, что в доме нечисто, и все решат, что мы с тобой — парочка истеричных девиц, которые от безделья придумывают всякие глупости. Перестань трястись, пожалуйста. — Аманда чувствовала бодрость, как после холодной ванны. — Я собираюсь пойти к колодцу.

— Ой, нет!

— Сейчас светло. Когда, если не сейчас? — Аманда решительно вышла в сад, прихватив с собой фонарь и спички. 

— Никогда, — пробурчала Сюзи, но всё же последовала за ней. 

Аманда подошла к колодцу и, сдерживая дрожь, приложила ладонь к дощатому настилу, закрывавшему отверстие. Толстые доски точно пульсировали. 

Ветер пробивается в щели кладки, подумала она, непроизвольно вытирая ладонь о юбку. 

Вот только в плотной старинной кладке не было никаких щелей.

— Давай сдвинем настил.

— Может, не надо? 

— Призраки являются по ночам, — сказала Аманда. — Мы посмотрим, и всё. 

Сюзи подошла и взялась за край настила. Вдвоём они сдвинули его в сторону, Аманда зажгла фонарь и посветила вниз. Пляшущий луч фонаря (руки всё же дрожали) освещал сухие каменные стенки, пока не добрался до дна. Там тоже было сухо и смутно белелись кости — останки какого-то животного, свалившегося в колодец и не сумевшего выбраться. Для кошки слишком длинные, наверное, собака. Аманда представила, как бедное животное мечется и скулит на дне, как оно постепенно слабеет и умирает. К глазам подступили слёзы. Между костями поблескивал кусочек металла — наверное, гвоздик.

— Там внизу кости, мисс, — прошептала Сюзи.

— Ты же видишь, какая маленькая кучка. Это не человеческий скелет.

— Я хочу уйти отсюда, — дрожащим голосом проговорила горничная. 

Аманда промолчала. Ей тоже стало страшно. 

Они положили настил на место и придавили его двумя старыми кирпичами, валявшимися у ограды. 

— Что мне делать, если оно снова покажется, мисс? 

— Днём мы будем заниматься своими обычными делами, а ночью спать. 

— Но…

— Во всяком случае, ничего лучшего я предложить не могу. Если призрак сделает что-то действительно неприятное, тогда об этом и позаботимся. 

— Ну да. — Сюзи поправила чепчик. — Есть в этом что-то такое… будоражащее, правда, мисс? 

Аманда подумала и кивнула, соглашаясь. 

А ещё согласилась с мнением мистера Роджерса — похоже, призраки и вправду существа бестолковые.

***  
Гостей не приглашали, и вечер обещал быть спокойным. Аманда закуталась в индийскую шаль и вышивала букет анютиных глазок на бледно-голубом шёлке. Временами она поднимала глаза от работы и оглядывала комнату, невольно ожидая наткнуться взглядом на трепещущее белое пятно. Однако ничего подобного в гостиной не появилось, только тётя Селия, уже переодевшаяся в тёплый халат, вошла и остановилась у дверей. 

Аманда воткнула иглу в ткань и отложила пяльцы. 

— Хотите чаю, тётушка? — сказала она приветливо. — Я принесу. 

— Тише! Ты ничего не слышишь?

Тётя Селия подняла руку. Аманда медленно покачала головой. Она слышала лишь тиканье больших напольных часов. 

— Что я должна услышать? — спросила она наконец. 

— Шаги. 

— Шаги? — неуверенно переспросила Аманда. 

— Да! Кто-то ходит вокруг дома, — нетерпеливо сказала тётя Селия. 

— Наверное, Сюзи или миссис Буллкот. 

— Они у себя. 

— Может, пошлём за констеблем? — предложила Аманда. 

— И что мы ему скажем? — Тётя раздражённо покачала головой. — Всё это глупости, глупости… Ты права, мне просто показалось. Я пойду спать. 

После ухода тёти Аманда подошла к окну. В саду было тихо и пусто — ни людей, ни призраков. Вернувшись к камину, она поправила огонь щипцами, угольки рассыпались и покатились на металлический лист, закрывавший ковёр. В комнате царил полумрак, и Аманда различала лишь отдельные предметы. Внезапно она ощутила голод. 

На кухне никого не было. Аманда решила не тревожить слуг. Поставив чайник на плиту, она пошарила в кладовой, взяла маслёнку и подсохшую булочку, намазала её маслом. Холод подбирался к ногам, ветер тихо свистел в дымоходе.

В дверь постучали. Аманда подскочила, едва не уронив булочку. Стук прекратился. Тишина, густая, как деревенские сливки, обволакивала дом. 

— Никуда я не пойду. Нет. Я здесь останусь. 

Оглянулась, положила булочку на стол, плотнее запахнулась в шаль и вышла, вгляделась в туман, смердевший сыростью и тлением. Темнели деревья, силуэты домов за стеной вырисовывались в белой мгле. Вдруг Аманда уловила движение. Это не мог быть завиток тумана — пятно дёргалось из стороны в сторону. Чем ближе оно становилось, тем больше приобретало сходство с женской фигурой. 

Аманда закрыла глаза на мгновение. Открыла. Силуэт, всё так же дёргаясь, словно его качало ветром, как простыню на верёвке, продвигался к своей неведомой цели. Аманда глубоко вздохнула, чтобы взять себя в руки, и пошла за ним.

— Подождите! — сказала она тонким, сорвавшимся на писк голосом. — Кто вы?

Фигура замерла. Аманда увидела два тёмных пятна на том месте, где у человека располагаются глаза. Пятна моргнули, белый силуэт стал плоским и нырнул в колодец. 

— Господи! — простонала Аманда. — Я, наверное, с ума сошла! Почему я тебя вижу? Почему я за тобой хожу? 

Девушка подобрала юбки и пошла к дому быстрым шагом, не срываясь, однако, на бег. Что-то коснулось её ноги. Аманда остановилась и посмотрела вниз. Мисси блеснула зелёными глазами и кратко мяукнула. Опершись на ручку двери, девушка коротко вздохнула. Сердце отчаянно колотилось, колени ослабели. Она вошла, впустила кошку и заперла дверь на засов. 

На столе лежала надкушенная ею булочка и письмо в запачканном конверте. 

Когда она выходила, письма не было. Мимо неё пройти никто не мог, и всё же письмо лежало здесь. Аманда схватила его, сунула в карман и бросилась в гостиную. Она пробежала по первому этажу, освещая сумрачные комнаты лампой, поднялась наверх и осмотрела спальни. Наконец Аманда подошла к тётиной комнате и осторожно взялась за ручку. Прежде, чем войти, она прикрутила керосиновую лампу, чтобы не разбудить тётю, однако та не спала. 

— Аманда, это ты?

— Да, тётя.

— Что ты делаешь в темноте? Зайди ко мне. Там внизу кто-то есть? — Тётя Селия наклонилась вперёд. — Ради всех святых, скажи мне, кто это?

Она едва не кричала. Аманда протянула руку, успокаивая её. 

— Всё хорошо. Это… Мисси нашумела.

— Глупая кошка! Терпеть не могу кошек. Пронырливые твари…

— Она гналась за мышью. В доме без кошки нельзя. — Девушка помогла тётке лечь и накрыла её одеялом. 

— Но это правда? — Та вцепилась в руку Аманды своей дряблой, морщинистой рукой, глаза в припухших веках лихорадочно блестели. — Там никого не было?

— Конечно, нет. Сюзи и миссис Булкотт уже спят. 

Внезапно Аманде почудилось, что сейчас, сию минуту, за дверью что-то — или кто-то — зашевелился. Она быстро обернулась, но дверь была закрыта, а дверная ручка неподвижна. 

— Что там? — живо спросила тётя, приподнимаясь на постели. 

— Сквозняк. — Аманда овладела собой и улыбнулась. 

— Хорошо, что ты зашла, — тётя успокоилась, вновь откидываясь на подушки. — В моём возрасте мало спят и легко просыпаются. То боль мучает, то воспоминания… за долгую жизнь их набирается немало, и хороших, и дурных. 

— Вы ещё совсем не старая, — сказала Аманда вежливо.

— Оставь, девочка. — Тётя Селия усмехнулась. — Что есть, то есть, незачем лукавить. 

Часы внизу пробили одиннадцать.

— Уже так поздно? — сказала тётя. — Тебе пора ложиться. 

Вернувшись к себе, Аманда переоделась ко сну. 

Почему этот призрак не дожидается полуночи, чтобы явиться? — думала она, укладывая волосы на ночь.

Возможно, строгие правила, которым должны подчиняться привидения, им самим неведомы. Или призрак бродит по дому и днём, но его не видно из-за яркого света? Хотя какой уж там яркий свет при таком тумане. И зачем… Ну конечно же, письмо!

Аманда нашла конверт в кармане платья, вынула листок голубоватой бумаги, неуловимо пахнущей каким-то лекарством. Подписи не было, так же, как и имени адресата.

«Дорогой, я сделала то, о чём мы говорили. Знаю, ты был против, но как ещё мы можем достигнуть нашей цели? И без того придётся ждать. Ты не оставишь меня сейчас одну, ты не можешь так поступить со мной! Если ты мне не поможешь, я погибла! Приходи сегодня в десять, его не будет. Жду тебя, любимый.» 

Едва Аманда дочитала, листок рассыпался в её пальцах. Девушка с недоумением глядела на кружащиеся в воздухе хлопья. Перевела взгляд на конверт: вместо него на столе осталась кучка серой золы. Она потрогала золу пальцем, потом вымыла руки в тазу. Неожиданно навалилась непреодолимая усталость; девушка добрела до кровати, погасила ночник и уснула, едва голова коснулась подушки. 

Проснулась Аманда внезапно. По комнате кто-то ходил. Она слышала лёгкие шаги и чувствовала движение воздуха на щеке, когда этот кто-то прошёл мимо её кровати. Заледенев от ужаса, Аманда лежала неподвижно, стискивая край одеяла окоченевшими пальцами. Она старалась дышать размеренно и лишь чуть-чуть приоткрыла веки. Тусклый свет пробивался сквозь шторы. Аманда приподняла голову и увидела бледную женскую фигуру. 

— Кто ты? — спросила Аманда.

Фигура метнулась, склоняясь над кроватью. Мёртвое лицо источало бледный свет, словно поганка или эльмов огонь. Кожа призрака сморщилась, сомкнутые веки провалились, как будто под ними ничего не осталось. С черепа свисали пряди тонких светлых волос. Сизые губы разомкнулись, медленно разлепились веки… 

Аманда перестала дышать, и в этот миг страшная голова исчезла. Внезапно ужас ушёл, как вода в песок, сменившись чувством невозвратной утраты; пятно мерцало, и Аманде чудилось сквозь подступившие слёзы, что призрак безутешно плачет, плачет в тишине, не в силах издать даже звука, и от этого ему ещё тяжелее, ещё горестнее. 

Пелена слёз застелила взор девушки, она ничего уже не видела, только чувствовала невыразимую печаль. Казалось, после такого переживания Аманда никогда больше не сможет заснуть, однако она уснула и пробудилась с глазами, опухшими от слёз, но при этом бодрой духом и телом.

***  
Утром Аманда приводила себя в порядок дольше обычного. Она решила пока не рассказывать ни о ночном происшествии, ни о пугающем сне и непременно прогуляться после завтрака. 

— У Роджерсов вчера был скандал, — сказала Сюзи, убирая со стола после завтрака. — Миссис Роджерс узнала, что у её мужа есть женщина на стороне.

— Не может быть! Он такой ханжа! 

Аманда оглянулась убедиться, что тётя их не слышит, взяла молочник и пошла вслед за Сюзи на кухню. 

— Слышали новость, мисс? 

Миссис Буллкот, только что вернувшаяся с рынка, торжественно сняла нитяные перчатки и, расправив, положила на стол, а рядом водрузила корзинку с продуктами. Румяное лицо кухарки рдело ярче обычного, что обещало новости более увлекательные, чем перебранка между кухаркой майора Личмана и зеленщиком. Обе девушки с готовностью обернулись. 

— Мистер Роджерс сегодня утром уехал на континент, будто бы по делам. 

— Без жены? 

— Выходит, так. 

— Совсем-совсем один? — уточнила Сюзи.

— Откуда мне знать. — Кухарка принялась разбирать корзину с таким добродетельным видом, что девушки сразу смекнули — один, да не совсем. 

— Негоже нам судить о жизни других людей, — продолжала она, выкладывая пучки морковки и зелени, — а только ежели берёшься всех в округе судить по справедливости, но без милосердия, на самом не должно быть ни пятнышка. А то ежели что, другие-то люди тоже милосердия не явят.

— Вы мудрая женщина, миссис Буллкот! — с чувством произнесла Аманда.

Польщённая кухарка чуть заметно кивнула. 

— Видишь, Сюзи, что хозяйка говорит? И ты бы меня послушала.

— Так я слушаю.

— Слушаешь ты, как же. Не надо вываливать своё мнение по всякому поводу, особенно мужчинам. Молчи да улыбайся, вот и всё. К тебе намедни мистер Харви заходил, у которого целая своя мастерская, ты ему, небось, и словечка вставить не дала, трещала да трещала. Так и замуж не выйдешь никогда. 

Сюзи прыснула в кулачок.

— Он росту маленького, миссис Буллкот!

— Зато у него нос длинный. Ежели у мужчины нос длинный, это… — кухарка взглянула на Аманду, невинную, аки голубица, и смутилась, — это к большому достатку, — закончила она невпопад. 

— Пойдём, Сюзи, поможешь мне одеться, — сказала Аманда, посмеиваясь. — Я не займу её дольше, чем на четверть часа, миссис Буллкот. 

— Она мне пока и не нужна, мэм. Сейчас девчонка придёт, овощи почистит и посуду перемоет. 

Аманда в сопровождении горничной поднялась к себе и переоделась. Платье было почти новое, из шотландки, а вот пальто с пелериной стоило бы обновить. Сюзи приколола шляпку к её волосам. 

— Тебе не кажется, что эти цветы поблёкли? — Аманда повернула голову, чтобы взглянуть на себя в профиль. — Пожалуй, нужно их отпороть и прикрепить что-нибудь посвежее. 

— В «Лентах» на Рутленд-плейс я видела милые фиалки. Они чудно подойдут к вашим глазам. 

— Пожалуй, зайду по дороге и взгляну на них. Интересно, та женщина мистера Роджерса — кто она?

— Продавщица в «Лентах».

— Ах, вот как ты туда попала. — Аманда слегка улыбнулась. — Как ужасно, не правда ли?

— Бедная миссис Роджерс, — согласилась Сюзи. — Ой, я всегда так много говорю! И вправду, никто замуж не возьмёт. А у профессора Холта тоже нос немаленький, правда, мисс? 

Сюзи захихикала. Сейчас полагалось бы сделать ей внушение.

— Видимо, его будущая жена станет обеспеченной женщиной, — ответила Аманда вместо этого.

Сюзи проказливо ухмыльнулась. 

— Он придёт к обеду в пятницу. Похоже, он про призраков много чего знает.

— Опять подслушивала? 

— Где ещё наберёшься ума, мисс? 

— Не знаю, чего ты наберёшься, моя дорогая. У Роджерса над головой разве что нимб не сиял, а теперь он в Париже. 

Это гадко, подумала Аманда с мгновенным раскаянием. 

Нельзя говорить подобные вещи, особенно в присутствии прислуги. Порядочная девушка вообще не поняла бы, о чём идёт речь. Интересно, настолько порядочные девушки и вправду существуют? 

— Профессор Холт не из этих, — убеждённо ответила Сюзи. — Такие мужчины самые верные. Главное, к ним подход найти. 

Аманда задумчиво подняла брови. Она прекрасно понимала, что Сюзи предлагает ей воспользоваться женскими чарами, чтобы вытянуть необходимые сведения у неприветливого профессора. 

— Боюсь, Сюзи, это невозможно. Он и разговаривать со мной не захочет.

— У вас всё получится, мисс, — заверила её Сюзи. — Вы ему страх как понравились. 

— Ты ошибаешься. 

— Просто он застенчивый. Когда такие мужчины стесняются, ведут себя, как буки, а сами только и ждут, чтоб девушка сказала, что не прочь с ними поболтать. 

— И откуда ты только знаешь?

— Да уж знаю. — Сюзи захихикала.

Аманда шутливо погрозила ей пальцем. Делать предупреждение о необходимости блюсти девичью честь она не собиралась — была уверена, что Сюзи не даст себя обмануть. В мужчинах она разбиралась лучше, чем Аманда — в цветах, и составляла из поклонников такие искусные букеты, что позавидовала бы мадам Рекамье. 

Вот только насчёт Холта она ошибалась. Вряд ли его резкое обращение — следствие застенчивости, а не дурных манер или презрения к женскому полу. К тому же, Аманда вовсе не полагалась на свою неотразимость. 

Стоило ей выйти на улицу, как она забыла о привидениях и о профессоре. День был ужасен, Лондон был ужасен, и всё равно Аманда радовалась, оказавшись вне дома. 

Мутный жёлтый туман окутывал город, словно Великий пожар только что отгорел и от пепелища поднимались клубы ядовитого дыма. Пелену смога вспарывали омнибусы и фаэтоны, горечь с металлическим привкусом оседала на губах.

Человек на деревянной ноге продавал апельсины. Аманда купила один и дала два пенни чумазому мальчишке, тот заработал метлой, расчищая ей дорожку от навоза; она перешла дорогу и двинулась вдоль ряда магазинов, с любопытством разглядывая ярко освещённые витрины. 

Новую пару туфель можно себе позволить, а вот прелестную шляпку, которой любовалась несколько минут назад — уже нет. Наверное, это к лучшему. Пальто выглядит совсем неплохо, но стоит надеть к нему ту шляпу, как оно превратится в старую тряпку. 

Зазвучал колокол церкви Святой Марии. 

Аманда тряхнула головой, с сожалением отрываясь от витрины. Нужно было спешить домой. 

— Не лучшая погода для прогулок, мисс Мэтерс, вы не находите?

Аманда вздрогнула и обернулась. Перед ней стоял профессор Холт. 

— А вы не находите, что разговор следует начинать с приветствия? — сказала она, оправляясь от испуга. 

— Вы правы. Простите меня. — Холт отступил на шаг и слегка поклонился. — Добрый вечер, мисс Мэтерс. Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть. 

— Я ходила за лентами для тёти, — приврала Аманда. — Тоже не ожидала вас увидеть. Вы любите магазины дамской одежды?

Профессор бросил недоуменный взгляд на витрину, видимо, только сейчас осознав, где он находится. 

— Позволите мне вас проводить? — спросил Холт тоном, по его понятиям любезным. — Вам не страшно ходить одной?

— Ну что вы! Это Лондон, а не Сердце Тьмы. 

— Вы читали Конрада? — Холт улыбнулся. — Мрачноватое чтение для молодой девушки. 

— Я люблю мрачные истории, — ответила Аманда. 

— Где вы жили раньше?

— В Эссексе. — Аманда взглянула на небо. — Первое время мне невыносимо хотелось обратно, казалось, будто в Лондоне всё разлагается и гниёт. А сейчас я привыкла. Особенно когда нет ветра с Темзы. 

— И нет дождя, — заметил Холт. — Кажется, капает.

Тучи словно дожидались этих слов, чтобы открыть все шлюзы. 

Зонтов у обоих не оказалось — непростительная непредусмотрительность!

— На углу есть чайная, — сказал Холт. — Переждём непогоду там.

До чайной они добрались за каких-нибудь десять минут, но успели промокнуть насквозь. Аманда, дрожа, стянула сырые перчатки и машинально слизнула дождевую каплю с верхней губы. 

— Не делайте этого, — предупредил Холт. — Дождь в Лондоне ядовит — вода смешивается с сажей и светильным газом. В домах падают картины, потому что газ разъедает даже проволоку. 

— Если меня увидят наедине с вами, мне придётся выпить полный стакан этой смеси, — отозвалась Аманда, опасливо оглядываясь.

— Лучше закажем чаю. Не ведите себя так, будто в чём-то виноваты, — посоветовал Холт. — Мы ничего плохого не делаем. Сейчас день, и здесь полно людей. Не будьте такой… пугливой. 

— Вам хорошо говорить, вы мужчина. Мужчиной быть гораздо удобнее. 

— В самом деле? — Холт подозвал официанта и заказал чай и пирожное для Аманды. — Мне всегда казалось, что леди имеют существенное преимущество. Не нужно зарабатывать на жизнь, достаточно лишь создавать в доме уют и обеспечивать отцу или мужу приятную компанию по вечерам. 

А после того, как отец-викарий скончается, оставив дочери лишь прекрасные воспоминания и разбитое сердце, отправиться к вдовой жене его брата, с которой до того вовсе не была знакома, и благословлять судьбу хоть за эту милость, — подумала Аманда мрачно. 

— Я поспорила бы с вами, будь немного лучше подготовлена к самостоятельной жизни, но поскольку это не так, то не стану. На самом деле, очень хорошо, что я вас встретила, поскольку мне нужно с вами поговорить, а до пятницы ещё три дня. 

Принесли чай. Аманда сжалась, ожидая испытующего или пренебрежительного взгляда, но официант казался совершенно безразличным. 

— Поговорить со мной? — Холт удивился. — О чём?

— О призраках. Вы, кажется, многое о них знаете. 

— Вовсе нет. 

— Но вы так говорили о них…

— Точно я каждую ночь раскланиваюсь с дюжиной знакомых привидений? — Холт слегка улыбнулся. — В наше время все просто помешаны на призраках, спиритизме и прочем, трудно не наслушаться. В действительности их не существует, а говорил я о них потому, что нужно было о чём-то говорить.

— Ах, вот как? 

Аманда растерялась. Подвинув к себе тарелочку с пирожным, она отломила вилкой кусочек и положила в рот. Сладкое всегда помогало ей собраться с мыслями. 

— Жаль, что вы ничего об этом не знаете, потому что я хотела спросить, как поступить с настоящим призраком. 

Холт смотрел на неё поверх чашки. Наконец он поставил её на блюдце, так не сделав и глотка. 

— Одна моя подруга, — продолжала Аманда, всё сильнее волнуясь, — видела привидение, и не раз. Кажется, оно поселилось в доме. Что ей делать? Неприятно, знаете ли, когда такие вещи происходят, и к тому же прислуга пугается, а хорошую прислугу найти нелегко. 

— Насколько я понял, подруга является плодом вашего воображения — в отличие от привидения, хотя должно быть наоборот, — сказал Холт. 

Аманда вспыхнула. 

— Напрасно я вообще об этом заговорила. Кажется, дождь уже закончился. Я пойду. 

Холт протянул руку в умиротворяющем жесте. 

— Некрасиво с вашей стороны разжечь моё любопытство и оставить его неудовлетворённым. 

— Вы считаете призраков выдумкой. 

— Пусть так, Всё равно выкладывайте. 

— Вы правы, не было никакой подруги. Но я не одна видела привидение, есть другой свидетель.

Поколебавшись секунду, Аманда рассказала о своих наблюдениях, стараясь не прибегать к эпитетам вроде «ужасный». 

Холт покачал головой. 

— Призрак в обычном лондонском доме? Кто, по-вашему, это может быть? 

— Если бы я знала! 

— Ваша тётя тоже его видела?

— Не уверена. По-моему, она чего-то боится.

— Почему вам прямо её не спросить?

— Спросить о призраке? Я не могу. Зачем вы заставили меня рассказать, если заранее решили мне не верить? 

— Отчего же? Я готов поверить во всё, что подкрепляется доказательствами.

— Каких доказательств вы ждёте? Нельзя заставить призрака сесть в кресло и подождать, пока вы придёте и своими глазами убедитесь в его существовании.

— Да, полагаю, это событие из разряда маловероятных. 

Насмешка в голосе Холта заставила Аманду вспыхнуть.

— По моему дому действительно бродит привидение, — сказала она с вызовом. — Противоречит это здравому смыслу или нет — оно всё-таки бродит. Очевидно, что призракам нет дела до вашего здравого смысла, так же, как и до моего душевного спокойствия. 

Холт помешал ложечкой в давно остывшем чае.

— Конечно, мне трудно вам поверить, но в то же время я вижу, что вы искренни. Раз уж вам хочется узнать, что нужно призраку, спросит у него прямо. Сейчас мне пора идти, но мы увидимся за обедом в пятницу. Расскажете, что вам ответили. 

Замечательный совет. Как будто она сама до этого не додумалась!

— Мне тоже пора, не то меня потеряют. Не будете ли добры нанять для меня кэб? 

Аманда допила чай, пока Холт рассчитывался, и с отвращением надела сырые перчатки. Дождь действительно перестал. Холт подозвал кэб; отъезжая, девушка выглянула на улицу и увидела, что он неподвижно стоит и смотрит ей вслед. 

К счастью, тёти в гостиной не было. На кухне слышались тихие голоса и позвякивала посуда. Аманда поднялась к себе, переоделась, развесила мокрое пальто перед камином и уселась рядом в кресло. В дымоходе завывал ветер, и огонь вздрагивал, точно больной в лихорадке. 

Как бы самой не заболеть, — подумала Аманда. 

Нужно подняться, снять влажные туфли и сменить платье — подол был забрызган грязью, а кромка нижних юбок намокла. Так она подхватит насморк, а то и вовсе заболеет. Однако ноги будто налились свинцом, от тепла камина по телу растеклась истома. Не в силах подняться, Аманда откинулась на спинку кресла и прикрыла глаза. Тревога сидела в сердце, как заноза, тонкий неприметный шип, который глазами не увидеть, но который постоянно ощущаешь под кожей. 

Что-то произойдёт. Что-то несомненно должно произойти. 

Проснувшийся бог знает зачем мотылёк метался над керосиновой лампой, ища себе смерти; изящные крылья бросали опушённые, невесомые тени на потолок и шторы — нестрашные, уютные тени, совсем не такие, как той ночью у колодца. Аманда потушила лампу, и мотылёк успокоился, забился в невидимую щель. 

Неожиданный грохот внизу и последовавший за этим крик заставил её подскочить на добрых полфута. Она выпрыгнула из кресла, ноги запутались в юбках, и Аманда едва не упала. Немного опомнившись от испуга, она бросилась вниз, придерживая юбки одной рукой, а турнюр — другой. В гостиной ахали и охали Сюзи и миссис Буллкот. Сюзи держала флакончик солей у лица распростёртой в кресле тёти, кухарка стояла рядом со стаканом воды. 

— Что случилось? — Аманда бросилась к тёте. — Вам плохо? Сюзи, немедленно беги за доктором!

— Не нужно. — Тётя Селия медленно выпрямилась и села, отстранив руку горничной с солями. — Я испугалась, когда упало зеркало, но сейчас со мной всё в порядке. 

Аманда обернулась. Рама большого, почти в человеческий рост, зеркала лежала на полу, ощерившись сверкающими зубцами, стеклянная пыль и осколки засыпали ковёр. 

— Это светильный газ, — сказала Аманда, вспомнив слова Холта. — Разъел проволоку, на которой висело зеркало. 

— Я смотрела в него, когда на меня бросилось нечто из глубины. — Тётя Селия словно не слышала её слов. — Белый сгусток тумана. Оно… Ах, что я говорю? Отблеск света, вот что это было. Разумеется, проволока лопнула. Помогите мне подняться, я хочу лечь.

— А пятичасовой чай?

— Принеси мне чашку бульона, дорогая, этого будет достаточно.

— Теперь оно напало на хозяйку! — тихо сказала Сюзи, когда Аманда, напоив тётю бульоном и дождавшись, когда та уснёт, спустилась в гостиную. 

Она уже успела смести все осколки. Рама тоже исчезла. 

— Почему ты думаешь, что напало? — возразила Аманда. — Возможно, хотело дать знак, как нам, но тётя испугалась, задела зеркало или ударила по нему, вот оно и разбилось. 

Она взглянула на Сюзи. Та стояла, рассеянно обметая столик метёлкой, чепчик сдвинут на затылок, на лбу — морщинка от раздумий. Присутствие призрака, предположительно агрессивного, не лишило горничную присутствия духа. 

— Вчера кое-что произошло. И ночью. А сегодня днём я виделась с профессором Холтом.

Если уж доверяться, то доверяться до конца, решила Аманда. 

Сильнее всего Сюзи заинтересовала встреча с Холтом, но только до тех пор, пока она не услышала про голову. 

— Ой, мисс, — проговорила она, прижимая метёлку к груди, — как это вы так спокойно рассказываете? Я бы с ума сошла, честное слово! Так бы прямиком в Бедлам и отправилась. Или поседела бы совсем. 

— Привидение не угрожало мне, — объяснила Аманда. — Хотя голова была жуткая, и я ужасно испугалась, даже закричать не смогла. Но потом… потом мне стало так жаль бедного призрака, что я плакала, пока не уснула. Это женщина, и с ней случилось что-то очень плохое. 

— И в письме, которое рассыпалось, не оказалось имён?

Приятнее всего было то, что Сюзи верила Аманде безоговорочно. Она не насмехалась и не заставляла придумывать объяснения для того, что нельзя объяснить. 

Аманда напрягла память и повторила текст письма настолько точно, насколько смогла.

— Знаете, что я думаю, мисс? Наверное, призрак — та бедняжка, которая его написала. Может, она хотела убежать от мужа или отца, пока его не было дома. Любимый не пришёл к ней на помощь, её жизнь оказалась разбита, и она умерла с горя. 

Аманда согласилась, что эта версия всё объясняет, кроме одного: чего призрак от них ждёт. 

— Спрошу у тёти, кто здесь жил раньше, хотя она может и не знать. Дядя женился на ней в Индии, куда уехал после смерти первой жены. Они с тётей жили там какое-то время, пока дядя сам не умер от тропической лихорадки, так что вряд ли ей что-то известно о людях, у которых он купил дом. Роджерсы тоже переехали не так давно, а старый викарий умер в прошлом году. — Аманда покачала головой. — Кажется, узнать о бывших хозяевах будет не так-то просто. Разве что призрак даст нам ещё подсказку.

— Надеюсь, она больше не будет бить зеркала и пугать вашу тётю, — проворчала Сюзи. — Это никуда не годится, мисс, право слово! Вот что я придумала: давайте подкараулим её ночью.

— Тётю? 

— Да нет же, мисс! Привидение! Будем ждать у окна, а как только она появится в саду, спросим, что ей надо.

В глазах Сюзи горел азарт. Аманда просто не могла спасовать и ответить отказом. 

— А ты не испугаешься?

— Если вы не испугаетесь, мисс, и я не испугаюсь, — храбро ответила горничная. 

— Кажется, я всё-таки сошла с ума, — сказала Аманда и согласилась. 

***  
Аманда не решилась зажечь свет или растопить огонь в камине. Она охотно бы уклонилась от ночного бдения, но не хотела выглядеть трусихой в глазах Сюзи. Горничной ещё не было — ей пришлось ждать, пока кухарка заснёт, а потом тихонько выбраться из комнаты для прислуги. Аманда вслушивалась в каждый звук, однако ничего не происходило, и её внимание стало отвлекаться. Лампа на столе отбрасывала жёлтые отблески. Мерное тиканье часов наводило на мысль о движении паучьих лапок — тихий мерный шорох волосатых ног. Аманда представила время в виде гигантского крестовика, паутина которого — вся Вселенная, и каждое живое существо бьётся в тенётах, дожидаясь своей очереди, пока его не высосут, оставив одну только пустую шкурку. 

Эта безрадостная картина так подходила к мёртвому ночному часу и общему настроению Аманды, что она почувствовала какое-то мрачное удовлетворение от осознания краткосрочности и бесполезности своего существования. 

Хлопнула дверь. Аманда вздрогнула — не от страха, от облегчения. Наконец-то Сюзи пришла. Она встала и, неслышно ступая по вытертой дорожке, устилавшей коридор, прошла в кухню. 

Тётя стояла, опираясь на стол. Казалось, она была в полном изнеможении, подол халата и руки запачканы грязью, точно она возилась в саду. Аманда замерла. Тётя тихо бормотала что-то себе под нос. 

— Где они? Куда они подевались? — расслышала Аманда. — Забыла… забыла…

Она двинулась в сторону двери. Аманда не знала, как ей поступить — выйти навстречу и напугать тётю до смерти или стоять молча, ожидая, что бедняжка обнаружит её и опять же перепугается?

Вопрос решился сам собой, когда тётя миновала Аманду. Она прошла рядом, не замечая племянницы, и та поняла, что старая леди ходит во сне. 

— Божечки мой, что это было? — прошептала Сюзи, проскальзывая в кухню. — Хозяйка прошла мимо, я уже врать приготовилась, что слышала шум на улице, а она меня даже не заметила! 

— Мне кажется, она спит, — ответила Аманда так же тихо. — Наверное, приняла лауданум. 

— Ой, что делается! — Сюзи покачала головой. — Проводим хозяйку до спальни или будем дожидаться призрака? 

— Выйдем и осмотримся. — Аманда взяла керосиновую лампу. — Если ничего нет, вернёмся. 

Некоторое время они стояли у дверей, оглядывая сад, но не заметили ничего, кроме теней деревьев. Вдруг Сюзи вздрогнула и вцепилась в локоть Аманды.

— Вот оно, вот оно! 

Белое пятно выплыло из-за яблони и остановилось неподалёку.

— Стой здесь, — велела Аманда, подняла фонарь и шагнула по направлению к пятну. 

Оно поспешно отодвинулось. Аманда следовала за призраком, а тот отступал, пока наконец не остановился у колодца. 

— Оно сгущается! — прошептала Сюзи, которая, несмотря на приказ, не пожелала оставаться на месте. 

Аманду одновременно обуревали и беспокойство, и любопытство. Призрак не пытался причинить им вред и явно старался держаться от них подальше. Сюзи тоже не испытывала прежнего страха. 

— Что это оно делает, мисс? — прошептала она. 

Аманда приложила палец к губам.

— Подойдём ближе.

— Не надо! — прошелестела Сюзи, но последовала за Амандой. 

Призрак остановился у самого колодца, сгустившись настолько, что можно было разглядеть черты: красивое лицо с тонким носом, округлым, несколько безвольным подбородком, пухлыми детскими губами и глазами, напоминавшими темные впадины без малейших проблесков света. Волосы закрывали часть лба, обрамляли щёки и свободной волной ниспадали на грудь. Бледный рот слегка приоткрылся, словно женщина хотела что-то сказать Аманде.

Сюзи беспокойно зашевелилась. Аманда ободряюще ей кивнула, давая понять, что обе они в безопасности. Призрачная женщина смотрела прямо на неё. На мгновение обе замерли, и Аманда почувствовала, что между ними возникла связь. Казалось, будто её мысли ворошат — так лёгкие детские пальчики переворачивают страницы книги. Аманда должна была испугаться; вместо этого она ощутила воодушевление. 

— Это ты написала письмо? 

Призрак присел и стал ощупывать стенку колодца. Камни просвечивали сквозь её белые руки. Наверное, при жизни они были столь же нежными, с прозрачной кожей. Один из камней заскрипел и качнулся, выворачиваясь из кладки. Призрак выпрямился, печально взглянул в глаза Аманды и рассеялся. 

— Вот и всё, — благоговейно прошептала Сюзи.

— Подержи лампу. 

Сюзи подняла лампу, освещая колодец. Аманда схватилась за камень, который расшатывал призрак, вытащила его и сунула руку в образовавшееся отверстие. Пальцы коснулись бумажных листков. Аманда вынула пачку писем, перевязанных ленточкой.

— Пойдём скорее, — сказала она. — У меня зуб на зуб не попадает. 

Вернувшись на кухню, девушки заперли все двери и разложили письма на столе. Тайник был хорошо запечатан: бумага оказалась сухой, а чернила не расплылись, лишь немного выцвели. Письма оказались любовными, написанными той же рукой, что и рассыпавшееся. Аманда прочла вслух два верхних, изнывая от неловкости, а потом бегло пролистала остальные в поисках имён, но безуспешно: письма начинались ласковыми обращениями и заканчивались изъявлениями нежности.

— Не вижу, что в них проку. Попробую прочесть всё, хотя и чувствую себя виноватой. 

— Вы ведь не взяли их без спросу, — возразила Сюзи. — Привидение само их отдало. Наверное, оно просто хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь знал его историю. 

Аманда глубоко вздохнула, но всё же произнесла вслух мучавший её вопрос: 

— Если эта женщина писала письма своему возлюбленному, почему они спрятаны здесь? 

Об этом обстоятельстве она старалась не размышлять с той самой ночи, однако подозрение всё равно крутилось в голове. 

— Вы же не думаете… — начала горничная и прикрыла рот рукой, не договорив. 

— Если человек, бросивший бедняжку на произвол судьбы, мой дядя, — произнесла Аманда наконец, — то, вероятно, призрак женщины не понимает, что тётя Селия — его вторая жена. Не та, которая помешала им быть вместе. 

— Поэтому она и набросилась на хозяйку! — догадалась Сюзи. — А если она попытается снова? 

— Тогда я всё расскажу тёте. Возможно, придётся продать этот дом и переехать. Не бойся, я уверена, что тётя захочет взять тебя и миссис Буллкот с собой, — добавила Аманда, заметив испуганный взгляд горничной, которая боялась потерять место гораздо больше, чем подвергнуться нападению призрака. — А сейчас нам пора отправляться спать, иначе завтра мы и сами будем не лучше привидений. 

Всем их предположениям и намерениям суждено было пропасть втуне, потому что к концу недели история получила неожиданное развитие.

***  
Наутро произошедшее в саду казалось сном, однако, когда Аманда открыла ящик ночного столика, письма оказались там. Девушка попробовала почитать ещё, застыдилась и бросила. 

Сюзи тоже помалкивала, только по временам бросала в сторону Аманды загадочные взгляды. Тётя Селия к завтраку не спустилась, но за ланчем вела себя как обычно и сразу после уехала делать визиты. 

Аманда решила никуда не ходить. Погода была ужасной, одного взгляда из окон столовой, выходивших на улицу, хватило, чтобы в этом убедиться: шёл дождь, прохожие склоняли головы и нагибались вперёд, женщины придерживали надутые ветром юбки, их накидки взлетали и хлопали.

Принесли вещи из прачечной; пришлось складывать и пересчитывать бельё, пока часы в гостиной не пробили четыре. После того, как они с Сюзи закончили, волосы и одежда пропитались запахом лаванды. 

Аманда поднялась наверх, привела себя в порядок и немного отдохнула. Когда она снова спустилась и велела подавать чай, в дверь постучали. Сюзи побежала открывать и вернулась с профессором Холтом. 

Сейчас его надменность сдуло ветром и смыло дождём. Шляпа, зонтик и пальто промокли, уши покраснели, глаза слезились, словом, выглядел он довольно жалко. 

— Тёти ещё нет, но она скоро вернётся, — сказала Аманда, обводя гостиную озабоченным взглядом. В камине пылает огонь, решётка начищена до блеска, персидский ковёр, старый, но всё ещё красивый, вычищен, половицы навощены. Словом, не стыдно принимать гостей. — Сюзи, возьми у профессора шляпу и пальто, потом передай миссис Булкотт, чтобы подавала чай, а сама вернись сюда. Прошу к огню, профессор. 

— Вы пахнете, как бабушкино саше, — заметил Холт, становясь спиной к каминной решётке. — Пожалуйста, отошлите эту девушку. Я хотел поговорить о вашем деле. 

— Мне нельзя находиться с вами наедине, вам это известно. К тому же, если вы имеете в виду привидение, Сюзи всё знает. Только при миссис Булкотт ничего не говорите. 

— Я много думал о вашей ситуации, — начал Холт. 

— Не стоило беспокоиться, — отозвалась Аманда ядовито.

— Я беспокоюсь, потому что беспокоитесь вы. 

Холт с деланным интересом прикоснулся к фарфоровой пастушке на каминной полке, быстро взглянул на Аманду и снова отвёл глаза. Аманда с ужасом почувствовала, как к щекам приливает горячая кровь. Она бестолково зашарила рукой по креслу, наткнулась на корзинку с рукоделием и выхватила вслепую клубок шерсти, который тотчас вывалился из её пальцев и покатился по ковру. Мисси, дремавшая на коврике у камина, подскочила и точным броском отправила клубок на середину гостиной.

Холт засмеялся.

Благослови тебя Господь, Мисси, — подумала Аманда. — Но отчего это я краснею, словно дурочка-школьница? Должно быть, лицо разгорелось от жара камина. Какие женщины глупые существа! 

К счастью, Сюзи вернулась и привела с собой миссис Булкотт. Они накрыли на стол, кухарка ушла, а Сюзи скромно уселись в уголке, носком туфли подталкивая клубок и поддразнивая Мисси. Аманда разлила чай. 

— Ваш призрак появился снова?

Аманда рассказала о происшествии в саду. 

— Принеси письма, Сюзи. 

Горничная вспорхнула с места и убежала. 

— Это самая удивительная история, которую я когда-нибудь слышал, — Холт, очевидно был слишком увлечён, чтобы и дальше оставаться скептиком. — Вы и теперь ничего не скажете миссис Мэтерс? 

— Она мне не поверит, а если поверит, то испугается. Но если призрак продолжит её преследовать, у меня не останется другого выхода. Пейте чай, прошу вас. Положить вам кекс?

Холт не успел ответить, как вернулась Сюзи. 

— Письма очень личные, — предупредила Аманда. — Я не прочла их до конца. 

Холт просмотрел одно, второе и положил их на чайный столик. 

— Она так и не умерла, бедняжка. То есть, умерла, — поправилась Аманда, — и тело её давно истлело, но она всё ещё здесь, в этом доме. 

— И вы хотите узнать, кто она? — Холт взял наконец свою чашку и отпил из неё. — Это может разрушить вашу семью.

— Я хочу узнать правду, — устало ответила Аманда. — Нет необходимости рассказывать её другим, не так ли? Помогите мне, пожалуйста. 

— С радостью, но как?

— Майор Личман дружил с дядей долгие годы. Вдруг он знает, кто эта женщина. Я не могу обратиться к нему с таким вопросом, но вам он, быть может, ответит.

— Какое бесстыдство!

Они с изумлением обернулись. На миг Аманде почудилось, что вернулась тётя Селия и заподозрила её в неподобающем поведении, однако это оказалась вовсе не тётя. 

Миссис Роджерс прошуршала на середину гостиной, наставив на оторопевшего Холта перст указующий. 

— Я видела, как этот человек проскользнул в ваш дом, как вор, дождавшись, пока миссис Мэтерс уедет, чтобы развратничать с вами! 

Сюзи откашлялась из своего угла. Миссис Роджерс повернулась, и её багровое лицо приобрело выражение неприятного удивления. 

— Извините, — сказала Аманда, преодолевая желание расхохотаться, — но довольно трудно развратничать в присутствии горничной и с куском тминного кекса в руке. Вас, видимо, очень расстроило бегство мужа, однако не стоит подозревать в подобном поведении всех вокруг. 

Миссис Роджерс выглядела так, будто её вот-вот хватит удар, и Аманде стало жаль соседку. 

— Уверена, ваш супруг в скором времени одумается. Сюзи говорит, та девушка слишком хорошенькая, чтобы остаться с ним надолго.

Миссис Роджерс тихо, но выразительно взвизгнула и выбежала из комнаты, опрокинув вазу с метёлками сухой африканской травы.

— Опасная вы девушка, — заметил профессор задумчиво. — Я бы побоялся заявить такое знакомой в лицо. 

— Два дня назад я бы тоже побоялась, — ответила Аманда. — Так вы поможете? 

— Сочту за честь. А нельзя ли мне взглянуть на призрака?

— К сожалению, он появляется только по ночам. Если я оставлю вас на ночь, миссис Роджерс побьёт меня камнями. 

Холт взглянул на часы. 

— Мне хотелось бы дождаться вашу тётушку, однако я должен идти.

— Я передам ей, что вы заезжали. Надеюсь, вы придёте в пятницу? 

— Всенепременно. 

Холт взглянул на опрокинутую вазу и улыбнулся. 

— Видите, мисс, вовсе он не надутый индюк, — сказала Сюзи весело, проводив Холта. — Ловко вы разделались с миссис Роджерс.

— Это было нехорошо с моей стороны, — проговорила Аманда, терзаясь раскаянием. 

— Она сама виновата. — Сюзи поставила вазу на место. — Прикажете убрать со стола? 

Аманда опустила глаза и почувствовала, как улыбка сползает с губ. 

— Где письма, Сюзи?

— Профессор их не забирал?

— Он не стал бы этого делать без моего разрешения. 

Девушки обыскали гостиную, но письма не нашлись. Аманда велела Сюзи отвлечь миссис Булкотт, выбежала в сад и проверила тайник, также оказавшийся пустым. 

Оставалось только одно: письма унёс призрак. 

***  
Аманда была уверена, что после позавчерашней встречи миссис Роджерс скажется больной или придумает ещё какой-нибудь предлог избежать обеда, однако ошиблась. Соседка явилась в сопровождении викария, нарядившаяся в шёлковое платье гранатового цвета, нарумяненная, в шляпке, украшенной чучелом колибри. Здороваясь, она глядела на Аманду со странным торжеством. 

Может быть, от горя и унижения миссис Роджерс слегка повредилась рассудком? Иных объяснений её загадочным взглядам и многозначительной усмешке Аманда не находила. 

Она ответила на поклон Холта, однако поговорить с ним об их общем деле не представлялось возможным. Аманда надеялась, что удастся улучить минутку после обеда, когда никто не будет мешать. 

Викарий заинтересовался оружием, висевшим на стене гостиной. Оно появилось, когда Аманды ещё не было в доме, и стало для неё привычной составляющей интерьера, вроде ковров или гардин. Только сейчас она поняла, что раз в неделю стирает пыль с смертоносных клинков. 

— Интересная форма у ятаганов, — сказал викарий, поправляя очки на тонком носу. 

— Это кукри, традиционное оружие гуркхов, — объяснил майор Личман. — Бёртон пишет о них в «Кинге мечей». Узкие так и называются «hanshee» — «серп». Широкие — «budhume», обычно гуркхи пользуются ими. Вон те, совсем большие — редкость. Это страшное оружие, удар их подобен удару гильотины. 

Тётя Селия поморщилась. 

— Не будем говорить о таких ужасных вещах. После внезапной смерти моего бедного мужа я была столь несчастна, что слугам пришлось укладывать вещи без меня. Уже по возвращении в Англию я обнаружила клинки в одном из сундуков. На свой лад они прекрасны, если, разумеется, не задумываться о том, для чего они предназначены. Однако прошу за стол! 

Голубиные грудки в гнёздышках из артишоков и утиное консоме, к счастью, отвлекло общее внимание от оружия. Миссис Роджерс ела, как великан из сказки про Джека и бобовый стебель, и бросала взгляды, свидетельствующие о недобрых намерениях. Кажется, в её лице Аманда обрела настоящего врага — непривычное ощущение и весьма неприятное. Остальные тоже чувствовали себя неловко в её присутствии. Разговор напоминал водоворот, в котором темы всплывают и вращаются, словно мусор и щепки. Викарий заговорил о благотворительности и вдруг свернул на мелких преступников, которых приговаривали к нескольким месяцам заключения за кражу одежды или обуви. 

— Глядя на этих людей, поневоле испытываешь жалость, — сказал он. — Как правило, это дети, старики и женщины, и на кражи их толкает голод.

— На пропитание нужно зарабатывать честным трудом, — отрезала миссис Роджерс. 

Аманда сделала глубокий вдох, стараясь сдержаться. Она всё лучше понимала Роджерса. Эта женщина была поистине испытанием, которое мог вынести не всякий. 

— Труднее сочувствовать людям, бросающим семью, чтобы отправиться на поиски лучшей жизни — в Австралию или Америку. Преуспев, они женятся снова, а прежнюю жену оставляют погибать от голода на родине. 

Викарий был хороший человек, но отличался исключительной способностью говорить неуместные вещи. Тётя Селия бросила на него предупреждающий взгляд, которого он не понял. 

— Страх и отсутствие надежды побуждают к необычным действиям, — тихо сказала Аманда. — Мы не можем винить человека за поступок, совершённый в минуту отчаяния. 

— Вы слишком великодушны, дорогая, слишком великодушны! — возразил майор. — Низкая натура всегда найдёт оправдание своей низости. Не расходуйте ваше великодушие на людей подобного рода. Женщинам нужно, чтобы о них заботился и руководил ими человек сильный, отважный, честный и преданный.

Аманда не была уверена, что готова жить под вечным руководством, пусть даже под руководством описанного майором совершенства. 

— Нил Крим — дело другое, — продолжал викарий. — У него поистине не было никаких оправданий. Он совершал убийства по заказу и для удовольствия, отравлял женщин стрихнином, а потом шантажировал других людей, обвиняя их в преступлениях, которые сам же и совершил. 

— Как это отвратительно и низко! — вырвалось у Аманды. 

Глаза тёти сверкнули странным блеском.

— Может быть, низость — необходимое условие для существования рода человеческого? Королева скоро умрёт, а с ней умрёт эпоха. Всё изменится, и очень скоро. Мы ещё наглядимся на низости и, возможно, признаем их должной частью нашей жизни. 

Майор поперхнулся, а у викария глаза распахнулись так широко, словно его укололи булавкой. Аманда посмотрела на тётю, будто увидела её в первый раз. 

Седые волосы, высокий лоб, глубокие морщины вокруг глаз — холодных глаз тёмно-серого, почти чёрного, как карандашный грифель, цвета. Наверное, двадцать лет тому назад тётя была настоящей красавицей. Аманда поняла, что ничего о ней не знает. Какую жизнь она вела до замужества, что пережила и испытала на своём веку? 

Миссис Роджерс тем временем разделалась с бифштексом и изрядным куском жареной зайчатины. Аманда начала всерьёз за неё тревожиться. 

— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? — спросила она. 

— Превосходно, — прошипела та в ответ. — Вижу, и вы вполне благополучны. 

Она метнула свирепый взгляд на Холта, который с трудом сдержал улыбку. Это привело миссис Роджерс в окончательное раздражение. 

— Вы правы, миссис Мэтерс, низости окружают нас. Они ближе, чем вы думаете! Только взгляд, прояснённый ревностным служением Истине, может прозреть чёрные пятна в сердцах людей, которых вы пригреваете на груди, а взамен они жалят вас в самое сердце! Однако нет ничего тайного, что не сделалось бы явным, ни сокровенного, что не сделалось бы известным и не обнаружилось бы! 

Тётя наморщила лоб, недоумевая, чем обязана столь бурному изъявлению чувств. 

— Жизнь может преподносить ужасные сюрпризы, — произнесла Аманда елейным тоном. — Тех, кто гордится умением разбираться в людях, легче всего обмануть. Они подозревают невинных во всяких грехах, а волков в овечьей шкуре привечают, пока те не покажут зубы. 

— Гордыня ослепляет, — подтвердил викарий. 

Глаза миссис Роджерс метали молнии, но громы ей пришлось оставить при себе. 

Обед закончился, и сытые гости перешли в гостиную, а полуголодная Аманда отправилась на кухню распорядиться, чтобы дамам принесли чай, а мужчинам — шерри. Сюзи нагружала подносы сэндвичами с паштетом, имбирным пирогом и грушами в сливках, приходящая горничная доставляла яства гостям. Вслед за ней вернулась и Аманда, отбывать повинность за фортепьяно. Мимоходом заглянув в столовую, она увидела тётю Селию, говорившую с Холтом. Тётя её не заметила, и Аманда собралась уйти, но её внимание привлекло упоминание покойного дяди. Она остановилась, скрытая створкой дверей. 

— Индия погубила моего мужа и в то же время дала ему новую жизнь и новое счастье. О, я говорю не о себе! 

Холт пробормотал что-то невразумительное. Аманда представила его лицо, смущённое и недовольное. 

— Всё дело в его первой жене. Я не упоминала об этой истории при племяннице. Молодой девушке ни к чему знать подобные вещи, а Аманда, безусловно, натура чувствительная. 

Вряд ли тётя Селия сочла бы её таковой, узнай она об истории с призраком, подумала Аманда самодовольно. 

— Первый брак моего мужа оказался неудачным. Вскоре после свадьбы оказалось, что новобрачная страдает душевным расстройством. Она не была опасной, поэтому её оставили дома, под присмотром сиделки. Бедняжка бродила по саду, предаваясь своим фантазиям, но однажды, когда мужа не было дома, одурманила сиделку, подлив ей опийную настойку, убежала и утопилась в Темзе. Тело так и не нашли, обнаружили лишь одежду несчастной на берегу. Муж во всём винил себя, но, право, как можно было предвидеть такой исход, если до того бедная женщина не выказывала ни малейшей склонности к самоубийству? Скорее всего, она и не хотела топиться, просто упала в воду, как несчастная Офелия. 

Аманда не стала слушать дальше и отошла от двери. Теперь она знала, кто была та женщина у колодца. Дядя не изменял своей жене, напротив, отнёсся к ней со всем возможным благородством. Но почему она бродит по дому? Причиной её гибели можно считать лишь душевную болезнь. Возлюбленный несчастной безумицы был призраком без имени, плодом её фантазии. И почему она появилась только сейчас? 

Тело утопленницы так и не нашли. Что, если все эти годы она была жива? Возможно ли, чтобы сумасшедшая всё это время скиталась где-то и умерла лишь недавно? В таком случае (Аманде стало ещё неуютнее) дядя был двоеженцем, и тётя не имеет прав на этот дом и унаследованные деньги. 

Аманда твёрдо решила, что никому не скажет о своих сомнениях. Что бы ни произошло с первой миссис Мэтерс, вины тёти в этом не было, и она не должна нести последствия подобного открытия.

Поговорить с Холтом ей не удалось. Аманда так отчаялась, что готова была даже назначить встречу в городе, но миссис Роджерс не сводила с неё сверкающего драконьего взгляда. Осталось покориться судьбе, спеть несколько песенок, пообещать викарию сделать несколько перочисток для благотворительного аукциона и наконец распрощаться со всеми, тщательно скрывая вздох облегчения. 

В последовавших хлопотах Аманда улучил минутку, чтобы сообщить Сюзи о провале предприятия и предложила покараулить ночью призрака, чтобы спросить о так и не прочитанных письмах. 

— Если ты не предпочитаешь отоспаться, — добавила она с раскаянием, заметив, что Сюзи зевает в кулачок. В отличие от неё горничная поднималась в полшестого утра. — Я одна покараулю. 

— Нет, мисс, одной вам нельзя, — возразила Сюзи. — Мы сейчас быстренько управимся, я пришлых девушек спроважу, подожду, пока миссис Булкотт уснёт и приду. Мне для сна много времени не надо. Когда вы будете переодеваться? 

— Помоги лучше тёте, я сама расшнуруюсь. 

Раздеваться было гораздо проще, чем одеваться. Аманда с облегчением сняла корсет и турнюр, бережно убрала нарядное платье в чехол и надела простенькое, привезённое из дома отца. Доход приходского священника позволял держать только одну престарелую служанку, и половину работы по дому Аманда делала сама в этом платьице без воланов и турнюра. 

«Гувернантское платьице» — называл его отец.

Аманда вытерла увлажнившиеся глаза и вышла из спальни. 

Наёмная прислуга ушла, и казалось, что дом выдохнул, сбросил корсет и растянулся в кресле. В этой благостной тишине стук у входной двери прозвучал особенно громко. Аманда сдержалась, чтобы не помянуть имя Господне всуе, и решила открыть сама. Если там миссис Роджерс, она за себя не ручается. 

Холт вошёл в прихожую и вручил Аманде зонтик, словно принял её за горничную. 

— Вы с ума сошли? — поинтересовалась она, воткнув зонтик в подставку. — Тётя уже легла. Вы представляете, что произойдёт, если вас кто-нибудь увидит? Миссис Роджерс совсем сошла с ума и следит за домом, как Аргус! 

— В крайнем случае я могу на вас жениться, — предложил Холт.

— Очень мило! — рассердилась Аманда. — Вы прежде спросите, хочу ли я видеть вас своим мужем! Нет, не хочу! 

— Вы только что разбили мне сердце, — посетовал Холт. — Вижу, вы уже сменили своё очаровательное платье на одежду практичную. Собрались вопрошать привидение, я полагаю?

— Кто здесь? — Сюзи встала у двери, подняв руку с лампой, как американская статуя Свободы, Озаряющей Мир. — Мисс, это вы?

— Это я и профессор, — сказала Аманда с раздражением. — Он забыл зонт и сейчас уйдёт. 

— Я ничего не забыл, — возразил Холт. — Я пришёл взглянуть на привидение. 

Аманда вздохнула и взглянула на часы. 

— У меня нет времени с вами препираться. Раз вы решительно настроены, идёмте. 

— А если… — начала Сюзи. 

— Мы уже договорились, — ответил Холт. — Если нас поймают, я женюсь на вашей хозяйке.

Сюзи задумчиво подняла брови. Похоже, этот вариант решения проблемы ей понравился. 

— Не относитесь к этому как к шутке, — бросила Аманда. — Это не шутка. 

— Конечно, нет. Я увижу призрака, и это перевернёт всю мою жизнь. 

— На знаю, сэр, — внесла свою лепту в разговор Сюзи. — Я вот увидела, и вроде ничего не изменилось. 

— Замолчите вы оба! — прошипела Аманда. — Надеюсь, тётя и миссис Булкотт спят. 

— Миссис Булкотт храпит вовсю, а ваша тётушка легла полчаса назад.

Стараясь ступать как можно тише, они миновали тёмные комнаты и очутились в саду. 

— Как здесь холодно! — заметил Холт. — Словно зима пришла. Прошу вас, наденьте. 

Он снял пальто и набросил Аманде на плечи. Она хотела отказаться, но действительно было очень холодно. 

— Нам придётся ждать до полуночи? 

— Нет, она появляется, когда захочет. Что вам сказал майор Личман?

— Что у вашего дяди в жизни было две женщины, и на обеих он был женат. 

— Ой, мисс, там шевелится! — Сюзи указала на каменную стену. 

— Почему оно не белое? — спросил Холт, глядя на тёмный силуэт у стены. 

— Это не призрак! — Аманда отступила. — Это тётушка! В стене есть калитка, через неё можно пройти к Роджерсам. Вам нужно спрятаться. Сюзи, ты говорила, что она легла! Боже мой! Найди укромный уголок, где вы сможете укрыться, я её уведу. 

Горничная кивнула и потянула Холта на кухню. Тот повернул встревоженное лицо, собираясь что-то сказать, но Аманда замахала на него руками, и он скрылся в доме. 

К счастью, тётя не спешила. Она двигалась так медленно, что Аманда подумала, не ходила ли она опять во сне. Наконец она подошла совсем близко, и стало видно, что рукава её халата испятнаны; тёмные жирные капли падали с растопыренных пальцев. На её лице блуждала сонная, довольная улыбка. 

— Тётя, что с вами? Вы порезались? — Аманда шагнула ей навстречу. 

— Это кукри. 

— Вы порезались кукри? Зачем вы его взяли? Показывали миссис Роджерс? 

Аманде представилось безумное виденье: две пожилые леди, одетые в халаты, ночью втайне любуются коллекцией непальских боевых ножей. 

— Что ты, милая. Вовсе я не порезалась. Ты меня дурочкой считаешь? 

Улыбка тёти Селии стала шире. Ленивым, неожиданно изящным жестом она откинула шаль и показала то, что прятала под ней. 

— Это… голова? — пробормотала Аманда онемевшими губами. — Где вы её взяли?

Миссис Роджерс смотрела широко раскрытыми глазами. Её рот был полуоткрыт в нелепой удивлённой гримасе, редкие волосы скрыты чепчиком, завязки которого болтались у перерубленной шеи. Эти окровавленные завязки были самым ужасным, что Аманда видела в своей жизни. 

— Ах, моя дорогая! — сказала тётя Селия. — Мне пришлось. Эта глупая женщина нашла мои письма. Она прочла несколько и решила, что ты писала профессору Холту. Назначила мне свидание в саду, чтобы предъявить доказательства твоей развращённости. 

— Так вот кто… — Аманда осеклась. Не следует признаваться, что письма нашла она. — Но мы с профессором знакомы меньше недели, зачем бы я стала ему писать?

— Вообразила, что вы давние знакомцы и — ты уж прости — любовники. Прочитала всё до последней строчки, в том числе о моих планах. Я, видишь ли, была сиделкой у ненормальной, на которой женился мой незадачливый муж. Вернее, мужем он стал после того, как я от неё избавилась. Эта Роджерс вообразила, будто ты обо мне пишешь. Что ты решила меня убить. Она так сильно тебя ненавидела, что не заметила несообразностей — упоминаний о Мэтерсе и прочем. 

Мысли Аманды метались. 

— А зачем вы писали дяде о том, что собираетесь убить его жену, если жили с ним в одном доме? — спросила она робко. 

— Селия совсем не ему писала, — произнёс мягкий голос. — Совсем не ему. 

— Майор? 

Аманда отступила и прижалась спиной к стене. Личман вышел из дома, держа в руках ужасный искривлённый клинок. 

— Боюсь, моя милая, мне пришлось оглушить вашего рыцаря, пришлось оглушить.

— Он жив? — еле выговорила Аманда. 

— Да, но придётся о нём позаботиться. О многом придётся позаботиться. Как кстати этот кукри! Куда удобнее тесака. В прошлый раз нам пришлось повозиться. Бедная женщина, бедная женщина! Впрочем, не всё ли равно, что происходит с телом после смерти? 

Майор посмотрел на тётю Селию, просиявшую нежной, блаженной улыбкой, и его лицо отразило эту улыбку, как зеркало. Потом он помрачнел. 

— Ну что же ты, душа моя, не сожгла эти письма? 

Она потупилась. 

— Это была память о наших лучших временах. Я спрятала их и забыла — представь! — забыла куда. А Роджерс их где-то нашла. 

— Наверное, их нашла Аманда, — предположил Личман. — Роджерс украла письма у неё, поэтому и решила, что Аманда — их автор. Любовь моя, ты должна была их уничтожить. Теперь нам придётся избавиться от этих детей, и как мы такое объясним, скажи на милость?

— Скажем, что они сбежали вдвоём, — решила тётя Селия. — Поддались романтическому порыву. А потом, конечно, поженились и отправились на континент. 

— А куда отправилась Роджерс?

— Прямо в ад, полагаю. 

— Вы не можете нас убить, — проговорила Аманда, едва не теряя сознание. — Майор Личман, прошу вас… Холт — ваш родственник. 

— Дальний, дорогая моя, очень дальний. По правде говоря, он довольно неприятный молодой человек. Ты мне не в пример дороже, дитя, но даже будь ты моей дочерью, а Холт — моим сыном, я пожертвовал бы вами обоими ради Селии. 

Лицо тёти смягчилось. 

— О, мой дорогой — сказала она ласково, роняя отрезанную голову на землю. 

— Что вы сделали с Сюзи? — воскликнула Аманда. 

Майор поглядел на неё в недоумении. 

— Ничего. Я её не видел. 

— Полагаю, она в комнате для прислуги, — проговорила тётя своим новым, ласково-отстранённым голосом. — Вместе с миссис Буллкот. Я добавила в ромашковый чай, который они заваривают на ночь, одно средство — оно не имеет вкуса и запаха, но после него так сладко спится!

Значит, Сюзи спряталась. Может быть, она догадается побежать за полицией? 

— Вы им отравили первую миссис Мэтерс?

— От лекарства она только уснула, — объяснила тётя. — Я задушила её подушкой. С мужем я поступила так же — позже, в Индии. Он ослабел от лихорадки, а моё средство дарит спокойный, сладкий сон. Они не мучились. 

Постепенно к Аманде вернулась способность соображать, она сознавала, что необходимо бежать — миновать майора, попасть в кухню, а оттуда чёрным ходом на улицу. 

— Я не знал, что ты убила Мэтерса. — Майор вздохнул.

— Он был твоим другом. — Тётя Селия ласково коснулась его плеча. — Не хотелось тебя огорчать. Но сколько можно было ждать? 

— Почему вы не поженились? — Аманда потихоньку двигалась к двери. 

Майор и тётя стояли рядом, путь был свободен.

— Муж поставил условие: если я выйду замуж после его смерти, состояние переходит к его брату или его дочери. То есть к тебе. — Тётя нахмурилась. — Мы не знали об этом условии, пока поверенный не огласил завещание. Исключительная подлость со стороны Мэтерса. Не убегай, девочка. Я вижу, что ты собираешься сделать. 

Аманда замерла. Сможет ли она отбиться от них двоих? Вряд ли. 

— Где ты? — крикнула она в отчаянии. — Помоги!

— Кого вы зовёте, моя дорогая? — Майор подошёл к ней и бережно взял за плечо. — Если вы встанете на колени и отпустите голову, всё произойдёт так быстро, что вы ничего не почувствуете. 

Не почувствует удар, которым ей отсекут голову?

— Помогите! 

— Довольно! — Тётя тоже схватила её за руку, и в этот момент призрак появился. 

Сначала его заметила только Аманда. 

Майор медленно занёс клинок. Его рука двигалась словно по собственной воле. Лицо Личмана выражало ужас и недоумение. Он попытался удержать свою правую руку, вцепившись в запястье левой, но и вторая рука перестала ему подчиняться. Теперь он держал кукри за рукоять и лезвие, плашмя, острым краем к себе. Молниеносно его руки метнулись вперёд и с нечеловеческой силой нанесли удар. Круглый и тяжёлый предмет, на который Аманда не смела смотреть, покатился по траве. 

Тётю Селию окатило кровью, и в эту же секунду призрак схватил её.

На этот раз он явился не в облике молодой прелестной женщины. 

В глазных впадинах призрака отсутствовала плоть, глазные яблоки казались огромными, скалились пожелтевшие острые зубы. С голого черепа кое-где свисали длинные пряди волос. Лохмотья платья липли к костям с засохшими остатками плоти, почерневшим, с белыми следами распилов. Вот почему кости в колодце казались такими маленькими! То, что блестело там, в колодце, было обручальным кольцом.

Тётя яростно отбивалась, но не могла вырваться из сжимавших её рук. Рот живой женщина раскрылся в вопле ужаса и муки, мёртвая женщина вторила её беззвучным криком ярости. 

Оживший скелет тащил её к колодцу. Аманда открыла рот, чтобы попросить привидение остановиться, но в горле пересохло, и она не смогла издать ни звука. Настил слетел с колодца, пролетел через весь сад и ударился о каменную изгородь с такой силой, что раскололся в щепки, и в тот же миг мертвец и его жертва рухнули вниз. 

Аманда опустилась на ступеньку и подняла воротник пальто, спрятав в нём лицо. Она не могла смотреть на колодец, на майора, лежавшего неподалёку, могла лишь сидеть, закрыв глаза, и вдыхать запаха шерсти, табака и одеколона. Когда её тронули за плечо, она не закричала. Открыв глаза, она выглянула из воротника. 

Холт держал в руке лампу и смотрел на неё с тревогой. 

— Вы целы? 

— Призрак убил майора Личмана, а тётю утащил в колодец, — сообщила новости Аманда. 

Холт посмотрел туда, где лежал майор, и отвёл глаза. 

— Оставайтесь здесь. 

Он подошёл к колодцу и посветил лампой вниз.

— Мне жаль, но ваша тётя мертва, — сказал он, вернувшись.

— Вы уверены? 

— У неё шея сломана. Простите. 

— После всего, что я здесь видела… — Аманда поднялась, опираясь на руку Холта. — Где Сюзи? 

— Я отправил её за полицией до того, как появился Личман. Сюзи собралась выпроводить меня из дома, в гостиной мы увидели, что на стене нет одного клинка и поняли, что дело совсем неладно. Она убежала, я вернулся в дом и тут без предупреждения и стука появился майор. Я сказал, что вы в саду, и имел неосторожность повернуться у нему спиной. 

— Откуда вам было знать, что они с тётей преступники? 

Холт посмотрел под ноги и отскочил. 

— Что это? — вскрикнул он. 

— Ой, вы ещё не знаете! — проговорила Аманда ватным голосом. — Тётя убила миссис Роджерс. 

Она нечаянно повернулась и увидела майора: красное, белое, торчащая из обрубка кость. Обезглавленное тело казалось нелепо коротким, и кровь, кровь повсюду. 

Холт обнял её за плечи и повёл в дом.

— Никогда больше не буду есть мясо, — пробормотала Аманда. 

Цветные пятна кружились перед глазами. Когда мельтешение прекратилось, она поняла, что лежит на полу, а по лицу стекает вода. 

— Вам лучше? 

Встревоженное лицо Холта склонилось к ней, и Аманда почувствовала, как защипало глаза от подступивших слёз облегчения. 

— Да, спасибо. — Она сняла мокрый платок со лба и села. По щеке скатилась капля и сползла под воротничок. — А я-то думала, что героиня. Вот и вся моя храбрость.

— Вы превосходно держались, — сказал Холт. — Любой мужчина позавидовал бы вашей стойкости. 

Профессор выпрямился и отвернулся, давая девушке возможность привести в порядок растрёпанные волосы и мокрый воротник.

— Как ужасно она отомстила, эта женщина! — сказала Аманда. — Тётя с майором Личманом разрезали её на куски.

— Откуда вы знаете? — спросил Холт после короткой паузы.

— Вы счастливец, что ничего не видели. — Аманда обхватила себя руками. Пальто Холта согревало её тело, но она мёрзла изнутри. — Этот ужасный труп, разделанный, словно на бойне, но всё же необъяснимым образом движущийся! 

Во рту было горько и солоно, глаза щипало. Тётя не любила её, но не была с ней жестока. Аманда привязалась к ней и сейчас скорбела об утрате; скорбела она и по майору — не пособнику убийцы, а доброму святому Николаю, который никогда её не обижал. 

Справедливость должна торжествовать и преступление должно быть наказано, но там, после всего, пусть останется место прощению, как здесь, в нашем печальном, полном жестокости мире всегда остаётся место любви. Аманда надеялась, что несчастная женщина нашла наконец успокоение, а тёте Селии и майору Личману помимо их грехов зачтутся также добрые поступки. 

— Хотите побыть одна? — Холт привстал.

Аманда покачала головой.

— Я и так одна. Мы все одиноки.

— Это правда. — Холт кивнул. — Но не вся правда. В эту ночь вы одна не остались, не останетесь и впредь. 

Он протянул Аманде руку, и она ответила на рукопожатие. 

В гостиной зазвучали громкие голоса — Сюзи вернулась с полицией. 

Пожатие ослабело, и тепло руки Холта сменилось ночным холодом. Аманда глубоко вздохнула и вошла в дом. 

***  
Аманда открыла глаза и прислушалась. Кто-то тихо звал её. 

— Дорогая…

Должно быть, тётя. Девушка вышла из спальни и, следуя зову, спустилась в гостиную. Множество свечей мерцало на столиках и в углах, свет играл на маятнике часов. Аманда присмотрелась и вскрикнула: вместо маятника раскачивалось сверкающее лезвие кукри. 

Тётя сидела в кресле у камина и бросала в него письма. Одно за другим они падали на угли и вспыхивали, сжимаясь и чернея. Запах гари и тления наполнял комнату. 

— Тётя, ты меня звала?

— Да, моя дорогая. 

Тётя обернулась с ленивой, сонной улыбкой. Черты её лица сморщились, плоть начала оплывать на костях, улыбка превратилась в гримасу. Тётя встала, протягивая руки. Кожа шелушилась и сворачивалась, мясо, сгнивая, падало на ковёр. 

— Это будет трудно отчистить, — сказала Аманда, глядя, как красные кляксы становятся гуще по мере того, как тётя приближается. 

Она не пыталась бежать, потому что знала: прямо за ней стоит майор Личман. Воздух со свистом вырывался из разрубленной груди. Майор положил ей руки на плечи. 

— Дитя моё… 

* * *  
Аманда проснулась. 

Тусклый свет, проникавший через окно, смешивался со светом непогашенного с вечера рожка. Она несколько раз моргнула, пытаясь избавиться от рези в глазах. 

Все предыдущие сутки она не спала. Полиция была с ней любезна, однако объяснять пришлось многое. Холт и Сюзи подтвердили её слова о внезапном безумии тёти Селии, погубившей две жизни прежде, чем расстаться с собственной. И, конечно, все они выразили подобающие ужас и недоумение, когда в колодце нашли скелет первой миссис Мэтерс, по случайности принявший свою преемницу в объятия. Должно быть, бросившись в колодец, женщина наткнулась на кости, и от удара те впились в её тело так сильно, что разорвали ей не только одежду, но и плоть.

Тело миссис Роджерс нашли в её саду: туда она пригласила тётю на встречу, там и встретила свою погибель. Письма, обнаруженные на теле тёти, пришлось отдать полиции. Аманда не хотела этого делать, однако инспектор, ведущий расследование, пожелал узнать причину, по которой хозяйке дома вздумалось отсечь голову миссис Роджерс, а потом зарубить майора Личмана сразу после званого обеда. 

По мере того как отступал вызванный кошмаром страх, к Аманде возвращались силы. Она оделась и спустилась вниз. В доме было тихо. Аманда дала выходной миссис Булкотт и Сюзи — к её облегчению, кухарка не стала просить расчёт, только охала и держалась за сердце. 

Похороны устроят, как только полиция разрешит забрать тело тёти и скелет первой дядиной жены. Холт предложил свою помощь, и это было очень кстати. Ему как единственному родственнику майора тоже предстояла скорбная церемония. Полиция собиралась разыскать Роджерса. Инспектор обещал, что возьмёт разговоры с ним на себя, однако Аманда не сомневалась, что ей тоже придётся объясняться со скорбящим вдовцом. 

Моросил дождь, от земли поднимался сырой туман, отчего деревья в саду утратили чёткость очертаний. В окно столовой Аманда выглядывать не стала — и без того знала, что там стоит толпа зевак и репортёров. Вскипятив чайник, она отрезала кусок имбирного позавчерашнего пирога и с чашкой вернулась в гостиную. Сегодня это была единственная комната, в которой горел камин. На стену с оружием она старалась не смотреть. 

В дверь постучали. Прежде чем открыть, Аманда заглянула в окошечко: ещё одного газетчика она не вынесет. 

— Вы теперь хозяйка дома, а двери по-прежнему открываете сами? — сказал Холт. 

— Сегодня я одна. 

— Так мне нельзя войти? 

— Не говорите глупости, я вас ждала. — Аманда впустила его и поспешно закрыла дверь. — Шляпу и пальто повесьте сами. Полиция дала вам прочесть письма?

— Да, представьте себе. Оказалось, что племянник инспектора занимается у меня. Довольно неглупый малый. 

— Который из них?

— Оба. 

— Налить вам чаю? 

— Вы просто ангел. Я не ел с утра. 

Аманда с некоторым смущением принесла остатки пирога. К счастью, профессор так привык грызть гранит науки, что без труда справился с зачерствевшим лакомством. 

— Без призрака всё тайное так и осталось бы тайным, не правда ли? — спросила она грустно. 

— Да, никому не пришло бы в голову осматривать колодец или искать письма. Вы сожалеете, что вашу тётю разоблачили? 

Аманда покачала головой. 

— Она убила двух человек… до миссис Роджерс. И заставила майор Личмана разрубить тело на части. Руки они бросили в колодец, а остальное спрятали под стеной. Зачем они так поступили? Тётя Селия могла сказать, что бедняжка приняла по ошибке слишком большую дозу опиума. 

— Тогда на неё и на вашего дядю пали бы подозрения, ведь они уже состояли в связи, — возразил Холт. — И, кажется, ваша тётя ненавидела бедную сумасшедшую.

— А сумасшедшая ненавидела её. Всё из-за меня! Это я пообещала призраку добиться справедливости. Я раздражала миссис Роджерс и позволила ей украсть письма. 

— Наверное, вы и заставили эту женщину вступить в связь с Личманом, красивым, но бедным, как церковная мышь, и придумать дьявольский план: убить подопечную, соблазнить её мужа, вступить с ним в брак, а потом и от него избавиться, — сказал Холт саркастически. 

— Как из любви могло родиться что-то настолько отвратительное? — воскликнула Аманда. 

— Об этом меня не спрашивайте. 

Холт отвернулся и принялся яростно размешивать угли, подняв облако искр и золы. В одно мгновение он превратился в неуверенного и уязвимого человека, и Аманда поняла, что Сюзи была права. 

— Как вы думаете, полиция ещё придёт?

— Полагаю, нам нужно будет дать показания у коронера, однако убийцы мертвы. Какой спрос с мёртвых? О призраке я, во всяком случае, рассказывать не собираюсь. Надеюсь, и вы не собираетесь. История будет выглядеть чрезвычайно сомнительно. Чего доброго, нас троих ещё заподозрят в том, что мы сговорились избавиться от вашей тёти. 

— Я буду молчать. Это наша тайна, о которой не следует знать случайным людям, — ответила Аманда.

— А я для вас больше не случайный человек? 

Холт испытующе посмотрел Аманде в лицо. Девушка вспомнила наставления Сюзи и смело встретила его взгляд. 

— Сами знаете, что нет. 

Холт замялся и как будто собрался отступить. 

— Продолжайте, — сказала Аманда мягким, ободряющим тоном. — Я вижу, вы хотите сказать что-то ещё. 

— Хорошо, — профессор нахмурился, вынул из кармана трубку, которую, должно быть, курил в часы размышлений, однако опомнился и спрятал её обратно. — Я не слишком богат и чересчур увлечён своей работой. Кроме того, у меня не самый приятный характер.

Он сделал паузу, ожидая ответа. Чтобы покончить с этим, Аманда кивнула. 

— Я заметила. 

— Ну тогда…

— Завершите мысль. Вы это говорите студентам, когда они начинают заикаться?

Холт улыбнулся и продолжил уже живее: 

— Допустим, я считаю, что мы прекрасно друг другу подходим, и, коль скоро вы соглашаетесь принимать меня в вашем доме, может быть, когда-нибудь вы войдёте в мой дом… не как гостья. 

Аманда глубоко вздохнула, раздумывая над ответом. По улице прогрохотал экипаж, мальчишка-разносчик издал вопль: «Свежие апельсины!», а затем наступила тишина. 

— Если вы сделаете вид, что ничего не слышали, я сделаю вид, что ничего не говорил. 

— Я всё слышала. Да, я согласна. Не знаю, почему, но мне тоже кажется, что это хорошая мысль. Только не сейчас. Сначала нужно похоронить их… пусть все они упокоятся с миром. 

Холт взял руку Аманды, бережно поцеловал и вернулся в своё кресло. 

Манёвр тёти и майора удался, — подумала Аманда грустно, — последний холостяк Лондона сделал ей предложение. 

Она приняла на себя новые обязательства, но в то же время впервые почувствовала себя полностью свободной. Возможно, это будет не та любовь, ради которой убивают или умирают — но та, ради которой стоит жить.


End file.
